Naruto Hatake
by Leaf shinobi 1335
Summary: What if the naruto world was different, what if naruto mother was the younger sister of the yondaime and his father is the famous copy ninja and Naruto mother is part uzumaki and part namikaze. What if the uzumaki had a secret.
1. Kakashi & Naruto, Father and Son

**Kakashi and Naruto** , **Father and Son**

WHAAAT / PERSON SHOUTING

Hell no/ person thinking

hello / person speaking

What do you say/ anger person speaking

Katon : Goukakyuu no jutsu

 **Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto he created naruto, this is a fanfic**

* * *

 **Chapter one**

Oct. 10

It was a peaceful night on October 10. On this day a women would have a child, Akari Namikaze is the younger sister of Minato Namikaze also know as the Yondaime hokage. Akari is giving birth, she is in so much pain she could kill her brother like a toothpick, but at the same time exited to finally meet her child that has been in her for 9 months, she could remember how she got pregnant.

* * *

 **Flash Back**

It was 11:30 pm and Akari was walking down the streets of Konoha to get a drink when she saw a young teen that looks about fourteen maybe fifteen. He had silver hair that seem to be defying gravity, light skin, black eyes with a leaf headband covering his left eye he was Waring a navy blue shinobi style pants, grey t-shirt, blue open toe boots. But what she notice was his face, it was all red like he was angry she went to talked to him." Hey Kakashi are you angry?

"Huh no i'm drunk. But the question is who are you and why do you look pretty." Said the drunken kakashi

"KAKASHI I'M 22 AND YOUR FOURTEEN! Akari shouted."So." Said kakashi

"But kakashi your young and what if Minato finds out that you been hitting on me."

"He wont know if you wont tell him and i feel like i want sex." He said.

"Sex?. Here's my chance with Kakashi but he's drunk, ahh what am isaying."she thought. then she said."Okay Kakashi but were going to your house got that." she said." okay."

* * *

 **1 Week later**

"Your what" shouted an angry Hokage

"I said i'm pregnant" said the light hair blond

"Okay so your pregnant. who's the father."said the blond

"You wont like my answer, but you are my older brother so..." After a short moment she said."The father is kakashi."

"After saying this Akira notice a tick mark on Minato, she tried to speak but was interrupted by him."

"WHAT!, I'm gonna kill him."

"No don't, he was drunk and i took advantage. Maybe no should tell him." She said

"Very well, if he finds out let him in your life." Said the yondaime

"Yes i promise." Said Akari

* * *

 **Flash back ended**

After the pain she watch her son sleep peacefully. She name him Naruto Hatake. The boy had silver hair like his father, blue eyes that are innocent and tan skin like hers."your such a handsome baby, maybe to handsome for your own good will have cover lower half of your face but for now you be covered by a blanket."as she said that she felt a very strong killing intent, that could be easily feared."wh-wh-what was th-that." she stuttered. all she could here a load growl coming from the direction of the south gate."GRRRRR."No it can't be the Kyuubi no kitsune." as she said that to her self her brother came in and said."Akari i need naruto for." Minato hesitated, as he was going to finish his sentence but was interrupted." you need him to seal the kyuubi don't you. its ok but here me out i'll only agree if you make him be seen as a hero got that." she said, she knew the life of a jinchuriki and she could not imagine what it was like."i promise." said the blond and he took to where the kyuubi was with naruto in his hands. minutes pass and a array of light shined the sky so that everyone can see. moments later people were shouting kill the demon incarnation

The third enter the battle field and saw and a baby next to the yondaime who was dead while next to him was kushina. she told him one thing."He is part uzumaki, please give him the uzumaki clan scroll when is genin." She said in a voice that said i'm not going to last long. He look at naruto and he took him to went to find out this boy parents are because he new that kushina was not pregnant.

"Sandaime who's this boy said a random nurse. he told her everything and she felt bad that a new born had to hold such a burden. she was a few that never judge quickly, so he ask him to be in-charge of him when they can find out who his mother is. when they saw a female figure coming towards them. it was akira

"He's (cough) my (cough) son." said akira

"Lady Akira this is your son." said the nurse." yes but can i speak with lord hiruzen please." oh okay." the nurse said while leaving to take care of any injured.

* * *

 **8 minutes later**

"So he's the father and that's why you don't want to ruin his career. i understand but you know he must find out someday." Said hiruzen

"I understand sandaime." Replied akari."After all that happened he sleeping peacefully."

"Hai, what were the yondaime last words?" Ask the sandaime

"His last words to me was that he promised that he would be seen as a hero." Said akari to hiruzen

* * *

 **8 hours later**

"I have failed once again."thought a depressed Kakashi while looking at the memorial stone."Kakashi don't look so depressed" said the sandaime hokage, coming towards him.

"I know i shouldn't be depressed but i lost another person that meant the world to me." Said a very guilty and sad kakashi."

"So i here your the hokage again." said kakashi."Indeed kakashi. I will take over the office in a few days."

"Okay then i have a request." Said the anbu

"Anything kakashi." said the old man.

"I would like to be occupied with missions. Said kakashi in depression

"You have my word, but remember if you ever want to talk with someone i'll be there." Said the old man

"Okay" said kakashi

* * *

 **Time skip 5 years later**

"Inu" called the sandaime

"Hai hokage-sama" said inu

"Kakashi" Said the sandaime

After hearing this he knew something bad going to happen. Don't worry i'm not dismissing you from the anbu, but you are going to pay a visit to the new academy students and no your not going by your self your going with kurenai."

Academy students what wait did you Kurenai?, i haven't seen anyone but guy." said kakashi,"Do you think she'll remember me?"

"Maybe, its been 5 years kakashi." He said

"Hm, maybe your right." said the silver hair man. As he said that the sandaime watch kakashi leave in a blur.

* * *

 **Academy 8:30**

A boy with silver hair that spiked to the right and had a strand of hair covering his left eye, his eyes were blue and he was leaning on a tree watching the other kids play. The boy wore Gray shorts with a navy blue t-shirt and a mask covering his lower half of his face. His name was Naruto Hatake and he was thinking why he was different from the other kids. after a moment of thought a kid with brown hair and a dog that was white and small came towards him. The boy was called kiba and his puppy was called akamaru

"Naruto, i challenge you. so that i can humiliate you and make you dobe." said kiba

"Huh you say something dog breath" said naruto

"WHY YOU BASTARD" shouted kiba so all the other kids could hear."Fight me now and here" said an angry inuzuka boy

"Why would i waste my energy for a weak person like you" said naruto in mocking tone."But any ways i accept your challenge but if you loose you'll have stop bring your dog to the academy for the next month"

"Okay but you lose you'll show everyone what you look like under that mask and declare your self as dobe."said kiba.

"Deal." After hearing this kiba started running at him then threw several fists at but naruto blocked all of them and then he threw his own fist and he manage to hit him. kiba grunted as he was getting up but was knocked out by a very hard punch to the face. Most kids were shock they thought naruto was weak and a no talent kid.

"How the hell did that Baka beat someone like kiba." shouted a civilian boy that was in the same class as naruto.

"I don't know he probably did a low genjutsu." shout a girl with blond hair that look like it was bleach. There was shouting coming from every but some kids like shino, choji and shikamaru they're the only ones that naruto knew but weren't very close.

Briiiiing

As the bell rang all the kids but a unconscious kiba went into the academy to there classes. There was a lot of talking in one class and there was a group of kids talking

"How did he beat kiba" said a girl name ino

"Troublesome, why am i in this conversation?." ask a lazy shikamaru

"Yeah (munch) i don't know (munch) why i'm in this (munch) conversation too." said choji while eating a bag of potato chips

"Its because most of you don't think naruto playing fair." said shino in a explaining voice

Almost everyone there was shock that shino said that much in a minute

"Ma-Maybe we sh-should gi-give him a cha-chance" said a shy and quite hyuga heiress. This girl was name hinata

"Does everyone think i cheated or something" said naruto in cold a tone while coming up to them

4 out of 7 of them said no. ino was about shout at him when kiba came in with there sensei behind him he told them to shut up and every student ran to there seats quickly and kept quiet

"Okay class as you know i will be retiring form the academy in a few days and i would like to tell you who your new sensei is, his name is umino iruka" said hayashi Daiki.

When he first meet the students he told them his name Daiki almost all of them laughed a him some of them ended up in detention on the first day, when he gave an order and they didn't listen he would give them detention for a month. So when ever he gave an order they listen immediately.

"Today we have visitors and they will see if you know anything about ninjutsu, genjutsu, taijutsu and see if you can throw a weapon properly" said daiki and as he finished his sentence the door open and two figures came in, one was a woman she wore a red mesh amour blouse with only a with right sleeve visible and has bandages wrapped around her arms and waist she also had red blood eyes that had a ring in them. the other figure wore a regular jounin outfit he had a mask covering in lower half of his and only had his right back eye visible the left eye had the konoha hitai-ate covering it. Many people didn't know that kakashi had a sharingan for a left eye.

"Yo i'm kakashi" he said in cool attitude. As he notice naruto and naruto noticing him they both thought."Who's this weirdo and why does he look like me."

"And i'm Yuhi kurenai " She in tone that was welcoming

Most of the class got up and started laughing and they all said unison."Your name is kakashi. ha ha who calls there kid a scarecrow."

"Everyone shut up or all you get detention until you become genin got that." said daiki in a furious tone. Almost everyone turned pale and they sat down.

"Okay will all the boys go with kakashi and all the girls go with kurenai." said Daiki

As all the boys left. kakashi ask shikamaru who was that kid and why he looks like him.

"Oh naruto he always look like even before we started the academy. when i first saw him at the park he was happy. But after joining the academy he was always watching us play and his attitude was like an experiment gone wrong, first he would shouting at the adults about something like a dumb-ass would do then he's cold the next. He always late for something and his very lame excuse and he always has cool and hip attitude. He probably got the shouting from his mom, i seen his mom shout but she never show even of the things i told you about. He probably got them from his father." Said shikamaru in a lazy tone.

"Interesting" said kakashi. as they walk to the back of the academy were they have spars. kakashi explain everything to them." Alright first you'll throw shuriken. after watching civilian children hit the targets. kakashi said in his thought."man theses civilian kids can't hit the target right, mostly all of them got at least hit 4/10. and the clan kids got at least 6/10, two more and were done with shuriken."Alright next is Uchiha sasuke.

As sasuke walk towards the table and picked up 10 shuriken, he threw one by one 8/10. Excellent sasuke. Alright Next Hatake Naruto." said an extremely shocked and confused kakashi. kakashi was about to faint when he heard 10 shuriken flying towards the post, all he could see is 10 shuriken hit the bulls-eye." uhh 10/10" said kakashi in a voice that who are you.

"Now your going to have spar against me, you can use ninjutsu, genjutsu and or course taijutsu. will start with kiba." said kakashi still being shocked about what just happen. after sparing with all the kids but one he notice how rough he went with most of them some kids were knock out or either fainted.

"Naruto your next , show me what you got kid." said kakashi in mocking voice

"OKAY YOUR ON." shouted naruto."man this kid does shout at random times, he reminds me of lady akari and lady kushina." thought kakashi .as naruto shouted he preformed several hand seals and shouted."Doton: Tsuchi Nami no jutsu."what this kid know that jutsu." thought the silver hair man. kakashi jumped in the air and accidentally performed a fire ball jutsu thinking that he was on a mission." oh no i performedKaton: Goukakyuu no jutsu." said a worried kakashi thinking that he killed the kid after feeling guilty he heard shouting."Suiton: Mizurappa. okay sensei you almost got me but know this i don't give up easily." said a determined naruto while preforming hand seals and saying it in his head."Raiton: Raikou ude."as he that in his mind, lightning formed in both of his hands." Oh don't worry this jutsu won't kill you it'll just shock you, in a very painful way. kakashi saw him running close to him, so kakashi got in a defensive stance and started blocking naruto's dangerous jutsu, he saw naruto fist going to his head so he grabbed his hand, but felt pain in his entire arm."what is this pain and why am i feeling it."thought kakashi." if your wondering why you felt pain, i'll tell you why, i can release my lightning so it can go in you, once i released it more lightning forms in my arm becoming more dangerous then it was before." said the mini version of kakashi." what a incredible technique but it looks like it has a side affect." said the scarecrow while looking at naruto bleeding and shaking hand." expected from a jonin." said naruto then started to preformed another technique. he said in his mindFuton: kaze yari no saw this and was wondering how much jutsu this kid knows. as he watching naruto, naruto threw the wind spear at kakashi. Kakashi seeing the wind release jutsu, he dodge it, as it hit a near by tree it sliced through 4 different trees without even touching them. and soon they began fighting.

* * *

 **8 Minutes later**

"Wow kid your impressive, why don't you graduate early." said the pervert

"Why" said the confused 5 year old

"Because your impressive, you lasted about 8 minutes to a jonin." said kakashi

"Naw" naw was the only thing that came out of him

"I'llneed to talk to lord hokage."thought our perverted jonin

* * *

 **At the Hokage office**

(knock-knock) " come in" said the sandaime." oh its you kakashi how was your visit at the academy." it was interesting when i met this kid name Naruto Hatake

"I see" said the sandaime in a tone that said i made you go to see him

"I have a strange felling you made me go on purpose, why does that child have my surname and why does he look like me." ask kakashi

"If you want answers go to him, he's at training ground 7 also he lives close to the training ground and its the only house there." as kakashi heard this he this from the old man he shunshin to training ground 7. He appeared at the training ground where he saw something interesting.

* * *

 **Training Ground 7**

"Kage Bunshin no jutsu."shouted a boy." okay you have to dodge this technique and you can't get caught, got it." yeah i got it said the clone. and with that naruto throw smoke bombs and start to preformed seals then said in a low tone"Doton: Shinjū Zanshu no jutsu." the smoke came clear but there was only one naruto and with that the clone started throwing paper but was pulled into the ground only showing his head and the real naruto coming out of the ground. naruto was going to say something when a green blur came towards him. it was a man with strong facial features, he wore a green spandex suit with orange leg warmers and had the regular chunin/ jonin vest and had hitai-ate that had a red cloth and it was tied to his waist like a belt. this man was no other then Might guy.

"HELLO MY YOUTHFUL FRIEND, I CAN SEE THE FLAMES OF YOUTH SHINE BRIGHTLY."

"You say something." Was that came out of young naruto." AH YOU HAVE MY RIVAL KAKASHI COOL AND HIP ATTITUDE, BUT DON'T WORRY I WILL FREE YOU FROM THIS UN-YOUTHFUL PATH BY GIVING YOU THE FLAME OF YOUTH HUG!." shouted guy

"What's wrong with this guy he acts like a fool and flames of youth this guy is crazy, whats worse he going to give me a hug, wait a hug." thought naruto."oh no i need to do somethingRaiton: Raikou he preformed the jutsu he hit guy and guy was flying in the air and crashed at a near by tree.

"Can't blame the kid even i won't let my self get hug by him" said kakashi. hey kid."you, what do you want from me?" ask naruto

"I wanna ask you something."said the silver hair man, naruto came towards him." what is your okaasan name," her name is Akari Namikaze." He said to the man. kakashi was shock he remembered a-little bit of that night, he could remember that they went to his house and how things got overboard. kakashi felt something he hasn't felt in a long since the death of his team-mates, he felt sad and he could feel the tears coming down to his mask which got a little wet." hey why are you crying kakashi-san." ask naruto." it's because i realized that your my son". naruto hearing this felt so many emotions that he clasped on the ground. kakashi was surprised, he picked him up and saw tears coming of his while having a upside down U smile like his Father eye smile. he laughed and headed to where naruto lives. when they arrived naruto said." where have you been tousan."

* * *

 **Doton:Tsuchi Nami no Jutsu / Earth released: Earth wave jutsu/ Earth style mud wave jutsu**

 **Doton: Shinjū Zanshu no Jutsu/ Earth released: Double suicide decapitation jutsu/ Earth style: head hunter jutsu**

 **Futon: kaze yari/ Wind released: wind spear ( i made this jutsu up. wind is formed on the hand shaping it self as spear when thrown and hits something it cut through anything in its range)**

 **Raiton: Raikou ude/ Thunder released: lightning arm jutsu ( also made this one up. lighting formed on the entire arm, when released into the opponents body its cause immense pain on the certain body part. draw backs are it cuts the user arm making blood come and uncontrollable shaking on the arm )**

 **Suiton: Mizurappa/ Water released: wild water wave jutsu**


	2. Happy Brithday

**Happy birthday**

WHAAT/ person shouting

 _Hell no/_ person thinking

Hello/ person speaking

 **What did you say/** angry person speaking or demonic voice/ demon voice

 **Futon: Kaze Yari**

 **Disclaimer: Naruto and Naruto shippuden Belong to Masashi Kishimoto he created Naruto, this is a fanfic**

* * *

 **Hatake residents**

It's been two days since Kakashi moved back in to his old house with naruto. It was night time and kakashi was having a terrible nightmare about how his son died because of him. He never had any of these dreams after he joined the anbu, but something about his son named him worried."(gasp) what just happened, wait naruto." said a panic kakashi. He ran towards naruto's dark orange room only to see him sleeping."It was just a nightmare kakashi." Outside of kakashi's old home was a man with an orange mask and a black cloak only showing his mask. He said to him self."Ah so i finally found you again naruto. Seeing like that because of a nightmare, i wonder what would happen if i change the both of them. i'll wait till the time is right, ha ha ha ha ha." Said the mysterious man then laughed.

* * *

 **Morning 6:30 Oct. 9**

"Wake up musuko." said a happy kakashi but got punch right in the face."Musuko why did you hit me in the face." _What a weak punch."_

"Tousan, you scared me and what if your an intruder ."

"Are you sure musuko, it could have been a tree that tried to attack you ."

"Ha ha ha ha, i forgot to laugh Tousan." replied naruto

"Okay, now Naruto what do you want to do after your done at the academy, do you want go to the park and make new friends." said kakashi in a happy tone, remembering last night terrible dream

"I rather live in a dumpster then make friends, they'll only hold me back when i become a ninja." said naruto. kakashi face went into shock and anger then he remembered something."

* * *

 **Memory Flash Back**

"Kakashi, why don't you go the park and make new friends. I'll pick you up before sundown." said kakashi father named Sakumo

"Tousan, why do i need friends, they hold no use." said young kakashi

"Kakashi, you need friend in order to bond with each other and so you can trust each other." he said

"Tousan are you sure?" ask kakashi

"I'm your Tousan after all." said sakumo

* * *

 **Memory Flash Back Ended**

kakashi felt sad after remembering that day he then spoke."Naruto, you need friends in order to bond with each other so you can trust each other." said kakashi thinking he got to naruto

"Tousan, don't make me laugh you expect me to believe that." said naruto thinking he would get a lecture but got something different." ow ow ow, gomen Tousan let go of my ear."

"Gomen, like that will help you musuko, give me reason not to punish you." said kakashi in punishing tone. He then thought." _Hmm this job might be easier then i_ _thought_."

"Friends are important because they build up strong bonds and so we can trust one another." muttered naruto."

"Very good now go take a shower and get ready for breakfast." said kakashi

"Hai, Tousan." said naruto. Naruto went to take a shower he then got changed. He put on a navy blue shirt with the hatake crest on the back of the shirt and of course his face mask, black shorts and blue sandals. After eating a nice breakfast kakashi and naruto headed out the door. kakashi decide to walk naruto to the academy and then hide and spy on naruto.

* * *

 **Streets Of Konoha 7:45**

"It's the famous copy ninja "kakashi" and the demon." whispered a civilian lady

"Do you think he is going to get rid of the hell spawn." said a civilian man

"Nah, he probably keeping it at bay, so if it goes on a rampage he'll kill it."

kakashi then turned around a gave then a huge amount of killer intent at the civilians, it sent chills down there spines, naruto only feeling chills going down his spine. He felt killer intent before because lots of people gave him that feeling. But naruto never felt a powerful killer intent, he shook it off. He however looked back and saw his father eye smiling at him. Naruto then said."Tousan your messed up". Later they arrived at the academy. He let naruto go inside the court yard of the academy and then he hid on a tree.

* * *

 **Academy 8:00**

"Hey dobe, what's with your ear." said sasuke

"None of your business sasuke-teme." replied naruto

"Hm, i just wanted to know dobe and i wanna ask you something..." he paused and was going finish but naruto interrupted

"Well, spill it." said naruto

"That man a few days ago why does he look like you." he said

"He's my Tousan." replied naruto

"So that explains it, so he's strong right." ask sasuke

"You could say that." replied naruto

"Well i don't believe you because my Niisan is stronger because he has my clans sharingan." said sasuke

"Hai, hai you can say that all the time and i won't care what you say." said naruto

Up on the trees kakashi watch his son talk to sasuke. He then saw both of them walking in the academy after a moment of feeling proud that his son was making a new friend. He felt another presence with him, he then said."Yes itachi what is it."

"Well i came here to drop off my younger brother Sasuke, may i ask what are you doing here Taichou?" ask itachi

"Well i came here to drop off my son, naruto." answered kakashi

"Taichou you have a son." said a surprised itachi. which never happens because he's Uchiha Itachi

"That's the same reaction i got when i found out i had a son" said kakashi remembering that day."Okay, itachi spill it what is your real reason being here." he said in a serious tone

"Sandaime Hokage-sama ask for your presence." answer itachi in a serious tone as well

"Very well, i'll be there, dismiss." he said

"Hai." said itachi leaving in a blur

* * *

 **Hokage Office**

The third was irritated because the anbu he was waiting for was not here. He knew not to be irritated at this particular anbu because he knew this would happen. The sandaime open a small compartment, inside there was a small orange book. He laugh giggled a little but felt the presence that he was waiting for. He quickly closed the compartment and acted like nothing happened.

"Inu why are you late." said the sandaime

"Well you see a black cat was in my way so i had to take the long way." said kakashi then hearing a sigh

"Inu, you and your team are going on a mission next friday. Your are to go to the east border of the land of fire, reports say that there are nukenin hiding there you leave Friday."

"Hai." he responded

"very well dismissed." he said in a tired tone

"Hai." kakashi said realizing the sleepy tone then he left in a blur

* * *

 **Academy 3:08**

Inside the academy, Iruka was teaching a very boring lesson. All the kids even shino wanted to leave the torture they were in.

"Okay class your next assignment will be about chakra nature or nature transformations. I'm allowing two people to have the same topic. You have three days to complete and hand-in the assignment." said iruka

"Hai." said all the students in unison, while having a hint of boredom. When they all heard the school bell go off. Iruka was going to say something but was stopped by a bucket of water and a bag of flour.

"Naruto, i know you did this you may be a great student but your still a brat."

* * *

Outside the academy kakashi was walking towards his home. He was still in his anbu clothing . When he saw children running to their parents that were waiting for them. He thought to himself." _There already out i thought it was 11:34_."

Kakashi wondered if he should ask naruto about his day. He saw naruto walk in a casual way. He was going to go up to him when he saw blunted kunai heading towards him. Naruto just walking moved out of the way and looked back. All he saw was kiba.

"Not you again." said naruto

"Yeah it's me. This is pay back for akamaru."

"Yeah, yeah you lost that bet. It does mean you won't see him, he's just at your home waiting for you like a good companion should be.'

"WHY YOU TEME!" shouted kiba. Kiba then ran at him like a maniac.

"You ask for it dog breath." said naruto. When kiba came closer to him, naruto kicked him in the stomach.

"(Groan) that hurt you teme." said kiba in a weak voice

Kakashi was a little shock to see his son kicking kiba. All he thought was about talking to Inuzuka Tsume. On his way home people and some academy students watched naruto walk home by himself. Some of the adults talked about how great it is that naruto doesn't have any one to walk him home. Naruto was wondering what his father could be up to, he thought that he was reading that perverted book of his. But really kakashi was at home getting changed quickly. When the people saw that the 'demon brat" stop walking, mostly all of the adults fell because he stop walking. That's when they all saw kakashi come out of nowhere .

"Tousan, i was expecting you." said naruto

" **Me and you are going to the inuzuka clans head to ask for forgiveness about kicking kiba in the stomach**." said an angry kakashi

"But Tousan you don't understand..." said naruto but was interrupted

" **I don't care, what you say**." said kakashi

"Hai Tousan." replied naruto. Many people were shocked that naruto called kakashi 'Tousan'. Some wonder if naruto was kakashi son. Others were just happy that the 'demon brat' was scolded, by kakashi. They all saw that naruto and kakashi poof away.

* * *

 **Inuzuka compound**

Kakashi and naruto walked towards the Inuzuka main house. Kakashi was going to knock on the door but saw that kiba and Tsume was outside. He also saw them talking.

"But kaachan, he kicked me on the stomach." said kiba

"But you ran at him and also through a blunted kunai at him." said Tsume

"Yeah but... it's not like it was going to hit him any way. He knows how to dodge kunai perfectly." said kiba

"Kiba you said you wanted to be strong, so train and don't bother him until you feel your stronger. Got that." she said

"Sumimasen." said kakashi

"Oh kakashi it's you what brings you here." said tsume. Kakashi said while bending down to his legs and then bowing to her." Please forgive my musuko for kicking your Musuko-san in the stomach

"Kakashi don't bow to me, it looks weird and don't worry, naruto makes my son work hard but not harder." said tsume

"Gomen." said kakashi

"Any ways kakashi this is your musuko-san. He looks just like you." said tsume."Now get out of here i'm going to teach kiba here a jutsu." she said in a play tone

"Hai, adiosu." said kakashi motioning naruto that it's time to go. Soon they left."

* * *

 **The Next Day Oct 10 Saturday, Hatake Residents**

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY, MUSUKO!" Shouted kakashi

"Ahhh, Tousan don't scare me." said naruto in fear

"Ah come on Naruto don't feel scared, it's your birthday.'

"My birthday great another year of torture." said naruto

"Torture?" said the confused silver haired man

"He means being chased and beaten by chunin, jonin and villagers." said a man

"Sandaime hokage-sama." said kakashi."When did you get here

"I was coming to say happy birthday to naruto but i saw some jonin and chunin breaking in your home." explained the old man

"Did you say break-in." said kakashi. He then ran to his living room and saw 6 presents on the ground."great." said kakashi. The pervert, he then heard someone say Jiji.

"Jiji it's been along time." said naruto

"Naruto this is the hokage." said kakashi coming back to naruto's room

"I know that Tousan, Kaachan used to take me to visit him.I always thought of him as a soba." said naruto. naruto gave a look of sadness because he said "Kaachan".

Kakashi saw the face naruto had, he was about to say something. But the old man spoke."It's true kakashi, his mother came and always took him with to visit me. I remember the first day i saw him, he was only three. I want to see you but you were on that 3 year mission."

"Oh right, wait did you say you want to see me." ask kakashi

"So i can give you a lecture on boredom." he replied

"WHAAAAT!" shouted kakashi

"you heard me, when naruto came into my office for the first time he gave me a bored face then sat on the couch to read a book." he said. Kakashi looked at his son and said."We need to fix your personality."

"Yeah, yeah you can try all you want." said naruto

As naruto said that, kakashi grabbed his ear and whispered in his ear."You better watch-out your tone with me Musuko."

"Hai, hai Tousan." said a trembling naruto. Naruto then ran outside to forest that was behind his home.

"Kakashi careful it is your musuko-san birthday and kakashi can you give him this scroll, his mother wanted me to give it to him for his sixth birthday. Oh and you can read it if you want." said the sandaime

"Hai, i'll give it to him." replied kakashi. Soon after the sandaime left he opened it and then read in his head

* * *

 **Oct 10**

Hello Musuko, if you are reading this. This means you are now six years old. I am about to tell you about the Uzumaki secret Dojutsu. Your Obaasan or my kaachan was an uzumaki and the uzumaki had a secret dojutsu. The dojutsu was not named but feared. Only some of the uzumaki clan can get these eyes. If you have different chakra natures you have a higher chance of getting the dojutsu. One more thing happy birthday Musuko.

Love from your mother- Akari

* * *

Kakashi knew something about the uzumaki clan having a secret. He started walking in the front door. He needed some fresh air. He was heading to the book store to buy a new icha icha paradise book because his old one was ripped to shreds by his ninken he saw the book store and went in to buy two books. He also headed to buy naruto gifts, he had one more thing but saw a group of people standing in front of a stage and a sign that said "Find The Demon". Kakashi looked around and saw that the fox defeat festival was starting he thought." _shit, i better get back home."_

When he arrived at his 2 story home he saw four big and tall earth walls surrounding his home" **Doton: Doryuheki** ." said kakashi. Inside was a bored and hungry naruto.

"Man, i'm so hungry i forgot to eat. Looks like i have no choice." said naruto, he then pulled down his mask and bit his thumb and started doing hand signs once he was done he slammed his right hand on the floor and said." **kuchiyose no Jutsu** ." a cloud of smoke appeared, soon it stared to disappear and there was a several dogs sitting on the ground in front of him

"NO, NOT YOU GUYS!" Shouted naruto

"Hey kid calm down we have sensitive ears." said the pug

"Gomen, Pakkun, why is it when i try to summon a ninken you guys appear." said naruto

The pug now know Pakkun said to him."Hey its random so you don't know, now calm down and touch my paw it will make you feel relaxed."

"No Pakkun you, Bull, Urushi, Shiba, Akino, Bisuke, Uhei and Guruko are so annoying. But i need you any ways, Pakkun, you and bull bring me one large miso ramen with pork. urushi, shiba and akino go to the grocery store and but food, here's the list. Bisuke, Uhei and Guruko go outside and play ."

"You summoned us to do your chores ." replied pakkun

"I DIDN'T WANT TO SUMMON YOU IN THE FIRST PLACE." He shouted at them."All of you ate all the food in the kitchen.(sigh) Just go and here's the money." said naruto

"Got that." said every ninken, then they jump through a open window. Naruto then saw dirt coming from outside.

"HEY NOT IN HERE!" shouted naruto

"GOMEN." shouted pakkun

Naruto grabbed the lasted news article and started reading. Kakashi saw a hole on the ground that could fit him, he decided to go through the hole. After getting dirt on himself, he walked into his home and saw naruto on the couch reading the news. He didn't want to ask why he was reading that, but you can't tell a child not to read. He opened the cabinets in the kitchen and saw noting then the fridge and it was empty too, Kakashi got irritated. He walked back in the living and ask naruto why all the cabinets were empty. **"Naruto why are the cabinets and fridge empty."**

"A bunch of wild dogs were hungry, they came in the house and entered the kitchen. I tried to get them out but they refused." explained naruto

 **"Like i will** **believe that, a bunch dogs yeah right."** said kakashi in anger

"Its the truth and you know it." said naruto

"What do you mean naruto." Said kakashi

"Hey there boss, hey kid i got your ramen and all the grocery are outside. Gomen, about me and the others eating all the food yesterday night." said pakkun

"WHAT YOU AND THE PACK ATE ALL MY FOOD." shouted kakashi

"Yeah boss. Did naruto tell you about his sleep summoning." said pakkun

"No." responded kakashi

"Oh, well naruto yesterday night he summoned all of us. We left his room to go to yours when you said "eat all the food you want i don't mind" and then we all ate your food because someone forgot to feed us after our mission."

kakashi paled, he forgot to feed his pack."Wait did you say naruto summon you and the pack." said a confused kakashi

"Yep." responded pakkun

"Naruto you can summon my pack." said kakashi still being confused

"Well i have 3 ninken, but your pack ends up being summoned." said naruto in attitude

"Hey don't you give me attitude young man, any ways why do you guys appear when naruto summons you."

"We don't know maybe naruto looks and acts like you so much that we can't tell if your naruto or kakashi and he does have your blood."

"That's the stupids thing i ever heard." Both Hatake males said in unison

"see." said pakkun

"Just go pakkun, i need to talk to naruto." said kakashi

"Okay, see you later." said pakkun, then disappeared

"Naruto i'm going on a mission next Friday." said kakashi in a serious tone but said something in a cheerful tone." Happy birthday Musuko. Here i got you a gift." said kakashi giving naruto a box wrapped in orange wrapping paper.

"Arigato Tousan." said naruto then he open his gift and inside was a Kunai holster, a pouch, a green wallet that was shaped as a frog and Volume One of Icha Icha paradise." Why is this pervert book in here, i'm about to burn this book into ashes."

Kakashi then grabbed the book from his hands and look at him in disgust."This is not a perverted book it's romance."

"Yeah, yeah any ways arigato for the other gifts." said naruto

"Wait there's one more thing, your mother gave the sandaime this scroll and he gave it to me to give it to you." said kakashi

"Kaachan.' said a happy naruto. He opened it and read it. Two minutes later naruto closed the scroll and looked at father. kakashi noticing the change of colour in his eyes, said something to him."Well looks like it activated."

"Tousan i'm tired i'm going to bed and can you go tell those annoying villagers to go away, there making noise." said naruto

"Hai naruto, i'll do that."said kakashi, watching his son walk in a tired way made him tired too, but he had to stop those villagers from breaking the earth walls that are very close to his home.

Naruto got on his bed and grabbed a kunai a cut his thumb, he started doing hand signs and then put his hand on the bed and said." **kuchiyose no Jutsu."**

"Aki, Haru and Hideki come here i need to tell you something."said naruto to his own ninken

* * *

 **Six days later**

"Naruto i'm off see you next week." said kakashi

"Yeah Tousan, see you next week." said naruto. Then hearing the front door open then close. Naruto got up and went to his home big backyard. He through himself on the ground and stared at the clouds, it was a friday afternoon. Naruto enjoyed the fresh and peaceful air but got interrupted by a man in a black cloak with a orange mask only having a right hole were his right eye is. The man said to naruto." When your father returns bring me the sharingan that is in his left eye socket."

"You again, wait what you want me to bring the sharingan that is in my tousan left eye. Like i would bring you that."Said Naruto

"Fine then, another scar this year." said the man

"WAIT, NO." shouted Naruto

* * *

Tousan - Father

Kaachan - Mother

Musuko - Son

Niisan - Brother/ big brother

Arigato - Thank you

 **Doton: Doryuheki** \- Earth release: Mud wall

 **Author** **note/** Aki, Haru and Hideki are naruto's summoning ninken. Naruto in the future will summon frogs as well.

 **Next chapter "The Left Eye"**


	3. The Left Eye

**The Left Eye**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own naruto, naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **All characters expect for akari and the nurse belong to the creator of naruto**

* * *

 **East OF The Land Of fire**

"Taichou, there so many." said itachi

"Itachi don't worry." said kakashi (Itachi as an anbu mask)

"Hai, taichou." replied itachi

"Any ways were stronger then them aren't we." said kakashi

"Taichou you seem to be happy." said a female anbu with a mask that represents a cat

"That's because i have a musuko." Said kakashi

* * *

 **Konoha 3:30 Academy**

"Hey dobe what happen to your left eye?" Ask sasuke

"I fell on a rock." Said naruto

"But you still have your left eye." Said a confused sasuke

"I guess i was lucky then."said naruto

"Any ways wanna come to the park everyone?" Ask sasuke

"Hm." Was all that came out of naruto

"Everyone is going to be there." He said

"Sure." Replied naruto

* * *

 **Konoha Park**

After walking through a crowd of people. Naruto and Sasuke were mad because people were saying behind naruto back 'demon', hell spawn', traitors magomusuko and to sasuke back 'Uchiha failure'.

"I hate it when they call me Uchiha failure. Why do they call you those names dobe." Said sasuke

"I don't know, but i know this they hate ever since i was born." said naruto

"When's your birthday." said sasuke

"October tenth, the day of the fox attack."

"Oh, but that doesn't make sense?" Said sasuke

"I know, one more piece of information and i'll know why they hate me." Said naruto in determination

"Hey guys, you came early." Said Shikamaru

"Yeah naruto, you were supposed to be late." Said ino

"Nar-naruto ii-its be-be-been a while." Said hinata

"Huh you say something hinata." Said naruto, while looking at hinata. Hinata faced her head to the ground because naruto didn't hear her.

"Wow, your right sasuke he did come." Said ino

"Hi sasuke." Said sakura in a quiet voice

"hey." replied sasuke

"Hi there sakura-chan." Said naruto, while blushing under his mask. Sakura hate naruto a little because her parents told her to hate him, but she couldn't help it she loved naruto like sasuke.

"Hello naruto-baka."Said sakura, then she closed her mouth. She didn't mean to say baka but it just came out

"Naru-teme you did come after all." said kiba

'Hello naruto." Said shino

"Hey i'm (much) here (munch) i got (munch) snacks." Said choji while eating a bag of potato chips

"What happened to your left eye naruto-baka." Said ino

"He fell on a rock and was lucky that his left eye wasn't damage." Said sasuke

"Oh sasuke-kun." said ino

"Trouble-some that scar looks like it was deep and looks as if a kunai were to slash you." Said shikamaru. He saw naruto face turn pale."But i could be wrong."

"Who's up for a game of tag." Said choji. He then heard 8 hai and one bark."Ok shino it then."

Everyone ran away from shino. All of them were hidden. kiba thought he was hiding in the best spot ever, thinking that he would never be found. _"I'm hidden in the best spot ever, shino is never going to find me here."_ he giggled a little

"Why are you giggling." Said shino. kiba and akamaru were about faint when shino said something to them."You failed to notice me because you were thinking that i wouldn't fine you."

"Wow you said a lot." Said kiba

"Your it by the way." Said shino while leaving

"WHAT!, hey come back here." Said kiba. He got up and then ran towards the way shino left with akamaru behind him.

"Were are you guy's." Said kiba

"Over here." Said naruto

"Where." Replied kiba

"On top of the tree that is in front of you." Said shino

"HOW THE HELL DID YOU GUY'S GET UP THERE!" Shouted kiba

"Bark." barked akamaru in agreement

"Easy, we climbed." Said ino

"Na-na-naruto-kun wh-wh-what d-do w-we do no-now." Stuttered hinata with a blush on her face

"We jump from tree to tree." Replied Naruto

"Right." Said the others in unison

"Wait, don't leave i have to catch one of you." Said kiba

* * *

 **Hokage Office**

"Inu your back. How was the mission." Said Hiruzen

"The mission was a success, everyone came back without a scratch." Said kakashi

"Good, now what was there intention?" Ask Hiruzen

"Their intention was a raid on the village." Said kakashi

"How many were there?" Ask the old man

"At least 30 nukenin from kiri

"Very well, dismissed." Said the third

"Hai." Said kakashi, then left in blur

* * *

 **Back At Konoha Park**

"That was (heavy breathing) tiring." Said ino

"Yeah, who wants snacks." Said choji

"You ate them all." Said shino

"Right." Replied choji

"What time is it?" Ask ino

"It looks like we been here for 5 hours." Said naruto to ino

"That long." Said a shy sakura

Then they notice some adults waiting at the front."Shikamaru, Choji, Ino its time to go." Said a big man, named Akimichi Choza."And don't worry your parents are at my home."

"Yeah." Said choji. Ino, choji and shikamaru then ran to choza and started walking.

"Sakura, its time to go." Said sakura mother, Haruno Mebuki

"Hai, kaachan." Said sakura

"How many times do i have to tell you to stay away from that thing." Said mebuki

"Shino, time to go." Said shino's father, Aburame shibi. Shino gave a nodded and then got up and waved his hand at the rest then left.

"Hinata-sama, time to go." Said hinata's care taker, Hyuuga ko

"Hai." Said hinata, as she ran to him he said something to her."Hinata-sama, how many times do i have to tell you to stay away from that boy."

"But.." Said hinata but was interrupted

"Let's go." Said ko

"Kiba get your ass right here now, dinners getting cold." Said Tsume

"RIGHT." Shouted kiba."See you guy's later."

"Well it's just us." Said sasuke

"Yeah, is any going to pick you up?" Ask naruto

"No, my parents are visiting friends and i can't come because it's adults only and my niisan is on a mission." Said sasuke."What about you?"

"My Tousan is on a mission too." Said naruto

"About your left eye?" Ask sasuke

"What about it?" Replied naruto

"You fell on a rock, no one would believe that." Said sasuke

"Ok, ok someone attack me." Said naruto

"WHAT! Shouted sasuke

"Keep your voice down" Said naruto

"Gomen." Said sasuke

"Anyways, this is what happened." Said naruto

* * *

 **Streets Of Konoha**

"Itachi, where are you going." Said kakashi

"To pick up sasuke, what about you?" Ask itachi

"Same here i'm going to pick up naruto." Replied kakashi

"Do you know where there going to be." Said itachi

"Yeah, i know where there going to be." Said kakashi

"You do." said itachi in surprised

"Oh, well look at this, there sleeping." Said kakashi entering the park, with itachi following behind him.

"I wonder what they were doing." Said itachi

"Looks like naruto does have an off button." Said kakashi

"Well i got to go." Said itachi, picking up up sasuke

"Me to." Said kakashi, picking up naruto then noticing the scar on his left eye.

"Bye." Said itachi

"Yeah, see yeah. Said kakashi

* * *

 **Hatake Residents**

kakashi entered in his nice clean home with naruto on his arms. He walk to naruto orange room, kakashi wonder why naruto choose orange as his room colour. But kakashi never judge him or ask why. As he walked into his room, he carefully placed him on his bed and covered him with his blanket.

"Goodnight naruto." Said kakashi, but then saw naruto, grabbing a kunai and he cut his thumb. Naruto did some hand signs and put his right hand on the bed.

A cloud of smoke appeared and revealed 4 ninken.

"Aki what am i doing here." Said the new dog

"Kaede, the boy summoned us." Said aki

"Why don't you like coming anymore.' Said haru

"Well, i failed him." Said Kaede

"Kaede, it's not your fault and the kid forgave you already." Said hideki

"I know.." Kaede was about to finish but kakashi cut in.

"Hello, who are you cute pups." Said kakashi

"Hello my name is aki this is hideki, haru and kaede." Said aki

"Oh nice to meet you all." Said kakashi

"Oh yeah the kid told us to tell you something." Said hideki

"What is it?" Ask kakashi

"You probably notice the scar on his left eye." Said Haru

"Yeah, how did he get that?" Ask kakashi

"There's a man that always attacks him on his birthday." Said kaede

"Yeah, look under his shirt." Said hideki. Kakashi walk close to naruto, he pull the blanket and he lifted his shirt up and saw a scar on his right lung, kidney and heart. **"Whats this?"** He asked in anger

"Well the scar on his heart was from his third birthday, the one on his lung is from his fourth birthday and the one on his kidney is from his fifth birthday." Said hideki

"So this man attacked him." Said kakashi

"Yeah and the scar on his left eye is from last week." Said haru

"One more thing we need to tell you but we have to go." Said kaede."So will tell next time when the summons us". After saying what they needed to say, the ninken left in a cloud of smoke. Kakashi then saw that naruto was moving a lot and then naruto woke up with tears. Kakashi knew that look, he had that look after rin death. He knew he won't sleep properly so he did the next thing, he grabbed naruto. Naruto being a little shocked but not struggling accepted that his father take him.

"Naruto your sleeping with me, ok." He said

"Hai Tousan." Said naruto in a tired tone. When kakashi entered his room he carefully placed naruto on his bed, he then got on and grabbed his blanket to cover the both of them. He grabbed naruto and hugged him. Kakashi then felt something he hasn't felt in a long time, relaxed, warm and felt that all the pain he had in the past 7 years go way, in just a moment.

* * *

 **Morning 9:40**

It was morning the worst part of the day. A little sunlight came in kakashi's room hitting him in the eyes.

"kuso, it's the morning and i was starting to feel relaxed.' Said kakashi to himself. Still keeping watch of naruto.

"Kuso, morning already." Said naruto

"Good morning musuko." Said kakashi

"Good morning Tousan." Replied naruto."Wait what?"

"You were expecting to wake up in your bedroom went you." Said kakashi

"Hai." Said naruto

"Oh, well then go get ready because i'm going to teach you something." Said the scarecrow

"Hai Tousan." Replied naruto

* * *

 **Backyard 10:50**

"Ok naruto, i'm going to teach you **'** **R** **aiton: Kage Bunshin no jutsu'**." Said kakashi

"Why are you teaching a child a dangerous technique." Said naruto in a innocent tone

"Says the one who knows 2 dangerous techniques" Replied kakashi

"Right." Said the mini version

"Now watch closely." Said kakashi. He then started doing hand seals. Naruto eye's changed into a dark blue colour as he was watching his father do the jutsu.

* * *

 **Konoha street**

"Kakashi my youthful rival how was your day." Said guy

 _"My day was great when you showed up."_ Thought kakashi."Oh, hi there." Said kakashi, smiling his upside down u smile

"I CHALLENGE YOU." Shouted guy

"(Sigh), who's turn is it." Said kakashi

"I believe it's my turn." Said Guy

"Okay what's the challenge?" Ask kakashi in boredom

"TAIJUTSU." Shouted guy then running at him.

Kakashi could see guy jumping in the air and shouting konoha senpu. Kakashi jumped out of the way, but guy jumped in front of him and kick him in the stomach. Guy grinned. Guy saw that kakashi used **'** **kawarimi no** **jutsu'**.Guy landed on the ground but then notice kakashi running at him. The two throw several blows. Until one of them would fall. Several minutes passed and guy lost to kakashi.

"Well played my eternal rival, you won this match." Said guy

"Okay then, i got to go." Said kakashi

* * *

 **Konoha Park**

Naruto was sitting on a bench thinking about what he should do next. He was bored and he couldn't handle it anymore. In the shadows was that man, watching naruto think.

"Hi there." Said the man. Naruto not realizing that the man that kept hurting him was behind him.

"You again." Said naruto in shock

"Yes it's me again. Now why don't you bring me your Otousan left eye." Said the man

"Like i said before, NO!" Said naruto

"So stubborn. Okay then, sharingan." Said the man, having his visible right eye. Naruto looking at the man right eye then had no expression."Bring me your tousan left eye." Said the man

"Hai." Replied naruto

* * *

 **Training Ground 5**

"Oh naruto what are you doing here." Said kakashi. Naruto ran at him with a kunai in his hands. kakashi realizing that, naruto isn't the naruto he knows. He than grabbed naruto hand, faced his back towards chest and quickly grabbing his other hand."Naruto what do you think your doing." Said kakashi

"Oh, he won't hear you." Said the man coming out from the shadows."What did you do to him." Said kakashi in a furious tone

"Well, i needed to get your sharingan and what a better way to do it is, manipulate your musuko. It'll be harder not to kill." Said the man

"Why you." Said kakashi. He was focused on the man that he didn't realized he was holding a log." **Raiton: Raitou ude**." Said naruto running behind kakashi. All kakashi did was dodge naruto. He couldn't kill him or get himself get hit by naruto's dangerous technique.

* * *

 **Uchiha compound**

"Niisan, can you help me train." Said sasuke

"Sorry sasuke, some other time, i'm a little busy today." Said itachi

"Your lying, maybe it's just that you don't like me or just that you want me to fail the academy." Said sasuke walking back and forth with his arms crossed and eye's closed.

"Sasuke don't say things like that." Said itachi

"Gomen, niisan it's just that i want you to help me." Said an embarrassed sasuke. Sasuke notice that itachi was signaling him to come towards him. Sasuke ran towards him, but he realized that itachi was going to poke him in the forehead, so he quickly stopped.

"Ha like that's going to work on me now." Said sasuke facing him with his eyes closed. Sasuke walk to his kitchen but felt something poke him in the forehead

"Sorry sasuke some other time." Said itachi

* * *

 **Konoha Park**

"Your fat and no one is going to choose you." Said a kid to choji

"Yeah, the akimichi are just big fat no talent dumb asses." Said another kid

"Go away fatty." Said a girl

"Hey choji." Said shikamaru."Let's go, there not worth our time. They can pretend to be ninja, while we train to become."

"YEAH!" Said choji running to shikamaru

"So where do you want to go." Said Choji

"Let's go watch the clouds." Replied the lazy Nara

* * *

 **Academy Courtyard**

"So sakura who do you like?" Said ino

"Well..." Paused a shy sakura." I like naruto but i love sasuke."

"Oh, so you like sasuke too huh." Said ino in a mad tone

"Ino what's that supposed to mean?" Ask sakura

"Oh nothing." Said ino facing the other direction from sakura

"So hinata, who do you like?" Ask ino

"Um, well." Paused a shy hinata while playing with her fingers

"Wait don't tell me." Said sakura. Both ino and sakura faced hinata with smiles. They then said in unison."You like Naruto". Hinata blush and then began to sweat."Hai, i love naruto-kun." Replied hinata

* * *

 **30 Minutes Later**

Kakashi dodge the lightning arm ten times and naruto had to redo the jutsu 10 times. Kakashi was sad because he has been fighting his own son for about 30 minutes. But that's until he kicked naruto to a tree and tying with ninja wire. Kakashi faced the man with anger. **"Let him go."**

"What a failure, putting a gaki, to do the job." Said the man, he then had a swirl of wind at his right eye hole. His hole body started going in the little eye hole. He was then gone. Naruto closed his eyes tight then opening it. kakashi saw his expression, it was ashamed, sad and a hint of anger.

"Tousan." Said naruto. kakashi went towards him."I don't deserve to live."

 **"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY!?"** He ask and shouted in anger

"I tried to kill you." Said naruto. The scarecrow sighed."Naruto, you were being controlled, you couldn't do anything about it." Said the silver haired man. Naruto then couldn't breath. Kakashi being scared quickly let lose of the ninja wire. Naruto fell to the ground. kakashi not knowing what just happened, quickly pushed naruto to his back to hear his heart beat. It was slowing down each second.

* * *

 **Konoha Hospital**

The copy ninja ran into the hospital and found the nearest nurse. Talking to Gekko Hayate, one of the people kakashi knew."Sorry but that cough would be there for along time." Said the nurse

"Kakashi ran towards the nurse and said."Mymusukoheneedsmedicalattention." He said quickly

"Hatake-san please calm down. Now tell what's wrong with him. Kakashi replied."My musuko heartbeat it's slowing down."

The nurse realized who the boy was, she met him when he was just a baby."Quickly, give him to me." Kakashi hesitated because the nurse can just let die and not save him. The nurse noticing kakashi hesitate, quickly said something to kakashi."I knew his mother now quickly give him to me". Kakashi gave naruto to the nurse. He then saw her run to the emergency department.

* * *

 **8 Hours Later**

Kakashi couldn't sleep, he thinking if naruto would die or live. Pacing back and fourth kakashi then realizing that the door to naruto's room open. The nurse came out talking to herself."I can't believe that, he do that again."

"What did he do again?" Ask kakashi to the nurse

"Oh there's this jutsu he knows, it's a raiton jutsu. If he does the jutsu ten times, his lungs could collapse or his breathing lowers his heart rate can lower."

"Oh." Said kakashi losing his words

"He'll be able to leave tomorrow afternoon. But for now he needs his rest..." She paused for a moment then spoke again."You could see him now. I'll be back in an hour"

Kakashi walked into naruto room. Where he had a breathing mask on. Kakashi couldn't help a weak eye smile.

"Naruto, no matter how many incidences you have your still the same. Not becoming distant or cold hearted" Said a kakashi in a happy tone

"I wouldn't sound happy kakashi." Said hiruzen closing the door and walking closer to naruto and kakashi

"What do you mean?" Ask a confused kakashi

"Well at one point naruto was a cold hearted and distant person." Said the sandaime looking down

"So what happened?" Kakashi ask another question

"I won't tell you... naruto has to tell you himself." Said sandaime blowing out smoke from his mouth

"I don't want to sound rude, sandaime..." Paused kakashi then spoke."Please don't use your pipe around children."

"Gomen, anyways i got to go. I have paper work calling my name." He said leaving

* * *

 **Next Day 6:30 P.M.**

Its was the next day and kakashi was terribly worried. Naruto wouldn't wake up. At first kakashi thought about taking naruto while he slept, but naruto could be hurt from yesterdays events. Kakashi also wonder how much naruto suffered. The scarecrow looked very tired, he hadn't slept since last night he was going to fall asleep when naruto opened his eye's slowly. Kakashi changing his tired eye expression to his bored eye expression. Naruto sat up with a scared eye look. The mini version took off the oxygen mask and faced his father, he spoke with sadness."Tousan, your the worst tousan ever."

"Why do you say that?" Ask a confused scaredcrow

"You never knew i existed, i have a scar on my left eye and i'm in the hospital." Said naruto

"Naruto..." Kakashi paused then spoke up."Gomennasai. I also wanted to ask you something... were you cold hearted and distant."

Naruto gave his father a shocked eye expression. He never wanted to talk about how he use to act and the mini version promised that he would never talk about it. It was a dark time back then for naruto."I don't want to talk about it." He said

"Fine, i'll get the nurse so we can sign you out." Said kakashi

* * *

 **Hatake Home**

It was raining terribly, thunder crashing. Naruto was on his couch looking at a old video tape. Kakashi walk up to him and he then sat down next to naruto. kakashi could see a baby playing with a stuff fox and wolf. Kakashi realized that the baby was naruto. Tears were coming out of naruto as he watch his old baby self play with toys. The video tape was then shown going the other way, it showed akari talking. Kakashi heard akari say happy second birthday. Naruto closed the video tape he then spoke."I'm going to bed tousan."

"Okay, but you can always talk to me about something that is bothering." Said a worried kakashi

"No tousan, i'm okay." Said naruto walking to his bedroom. As naruto went to his room, kakashi cut his thumb and did some hand seals, putting his hand on the couch he said." **Kuchiyose no jutsu** , pakkun tell me everything about naruto before i came along."

"Right." Said pakkun

* * *

 **Next chapter 'Secrets Of The Boy'**

 **Authors note/ Sorry for the long wait promise the next chapter will come out early**


	4. Secrets of The Boy

**Secrets Of The Boy**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own naruto or naruto shippuden. Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

 **All character expect akari belong to the creator of naruto**

* * *

 **Hatake Home**

"Pakkun tell me everything about naruto before i came along." Said kakashi

"Right." Replied pakkun."Naruto was a very cold and distant child. I met when he was a child but things got darker after akari got K.I.A, i don't have of info but you should always ask him."

* * *

 **Next Day**

Naruto was a outside training while kakashi watched him carefully. He notice naruto change in mood, he was now mad. Kakashi asked why he was mad, he thought that naruto was mad at him but the mini version would 'my self'. Kakashi worried a lot when he said that. Kakashi saw him doing his tenth push up, he then decided to go and talk to him because it was the middle of the day and naruto hasn't talked to him.

"Naruto, why are you mad at yourself?" Asked kakashi

"It's because of the question you ask me yesterday." Replied naruto

"Your mad because i asked if you were cold hearted and distant." Said kakashi with confusion

"It's because of that i keep remembering about my past." He said with sadness

"That's bothering you, it can't be that bad." Said Kakashi

"No tousan, it's terrible." Said with a look of anger."This is my past."

* * *

 **Flash Back One Year, Three Weeks Ago**

"KAACHAN!. Kaachan." Said a four year naruto

"Naruto what is it." Said akari combing his with her hand

"Do you have to go on a mission?" Whined naruto

"Hai, i have to if i want to protect my home and everyone that i love in it." She said in a loving tone

"Kaachan, what was tousan like?" Ask naruto

"I have to naruto, i'll tell you another time." Said akari lowering her to naruto level then hugging him.

"But kaachan you say that all the time." Said naruto in disappointment."I don't even know his name". She saw his disappointed eye expression. She didn't like it when naruto was sad or disappointed because that made her think that she was failing her job as a mother."I got to go naruto." She said with her own disappointed face. Naruto saw her leave, it then became quiet. Naruto grabbed his sandal's and ran outside to his backyard, he got and he put them on and then laid on the ground watching the sky. The four year old naruto eye smiled as the clouds go by.

"I love watching the clouds, it makes me less stress." He said to himself."I'm bored". Naruto got up and then ran to the front yard

* * *

 **Konoha Shopping District**

Naruto was running through the shopping district, he was running there because he was going to go to the park. Naruto notice some glares along the way but he didn't care at all, all he wanted to do is play with the other kids at the park. That's until he bump into a anbu that wore a cat mask.

"Honto ni gomen ne, i wasn't looking." Explained naruto. The anbu member looked at naruto. He reminded her of her Taichou."Gomen, i was standing in your way." Said Neko. Naruto looked eye's showed that he was confused."What's the matter?"

"Oh, it's because my kaachan told me if i ever ran into someone i should apologize." He said

"Oh your okaasan told you this. Who is she?" She said to him

"My kaachan name is akari." Said naruto with an eye smile

This creep the anbu a little because she recognized that eye smile."And what is your otousan name?"

"I never met him or even know his name." Said naruto then started to walk to the park. The anbu member then would have to speak with the sandaime.

* * *

 **Konoha Park**

"Hey naruto, over here." Said shikamaru

"Yeah (Munch) over (munch)." Said choji eating a bag of chips

"Hey guys." Replied naruto

"So what are you doing here?" Asked choji finishing his of chips

"Same as usual, i'm bored." Said naruto in boredom

"Troublesome, you always say that." Said the lazy nara

"What's so troublesome about being bored. Your a lazy person." Said naruto

"Yeah, that's me." Said shikamaru yawning

"So why are you here." Said choji opening another bag of chips

"Well my kaachan went on a mission and won''t be back until my birthday." Said naruto

"And when is that." Ask choji

"Three weeks from now." Said naruto closing his eyes and pumping his fist in the air

"You seem exited." Said shikamaru

"Yeah my kaachan also said that she'll take me to meet my tousan, which i never met before." Said naruto with excitement

"Anyway's (munch) what you wanna do." Said choji finishing his second bag of chips

"Let's look at the clouds." Said the nara heir

"Sure." Said choji and naruto

* * *

 **Three Weeks Later/ Oct 10**

"It was stormy day and had a terrible feeling. Naruto was eating instant ramen because his mother didn't trust him to cook after naruto found his mother kunai and shuriken. The silver hair boy heard a knock on his door. He ran thinking it was his mother. When he opened the door, there was that anbu he bumped into three weeks ago.

"Hatake Naruto..." Pause neko, she really didn't want to tell a child that something bad happened to his mother. She also knew that it was naruto 5 birthday."Your okaasan has been killed in action on her mission". Naruto felt like his world collapse, the anbu then spoke."Honto ni gomen ne". She then left in a swirl of leaves. Naruto felt sadness, the one person that loved so much died. He didn't understand, he felt his innocence crawl away from him.

"Kaachan, what happened?" Ask naruto looking at the ceiling of his one story house and tears came out of visible left eye.

* * *

 **3 Weeks Later**

A week later, naruto changed his happiness was replaced with anger, he was no longer outgoing, but he kept some things to himself, his kind heart was replaced with a cold heart. He stopped going to the park and ignored anyone that was in his age group. But actually he was just depressed and sad, he did not want to show any weakness towards anyone who hated his guts. Naruto was seen walking towards the crowded streets of konoha, people glared at him and some even spat at the direction he was walking. While others glance and quickly hide there faces, they were scared of him. Some did not hate him because he was just like them but special. Then came a person he did not want to speak to."Naruto?, where have you been". Asked the sandaime, there were 4 anbu surrounding him, naruto notice that many people left the shopping district because if one person ever spoke, threaten, or even lay a finger on him they will likely get an appointment with the T&I division. Naruto looked at the sandaime and just stared at him. Hiruzen saw that naruto eye's were dull, he also notice that naruto had sleep because he had bags. He then spoke with disinterested."I've been training."

"Naruto this isn't like you." The sandaime said with a hint of sadness."Where was that happy child, i knew."

"He died 3 weeks ago." Naruto said bluntly. The anbu members look at naruto with interest because he reminded them of someone that was there commander and how the child acted and look."I have to go train." Naruto said with disinterest. He really didn't want to talk to the sandaime, but he couldn't be rude to him either."You still have that dream to become hokage!, is that why you are training."

"No, my dreams also died." Said naruto bluntly again. The anbu that were behind the sandaime thought about how broken this child was. Neko which was of the anbu, gave a sad look."So Why are you training then?" Ask the old man."Its because i'm getting ready for the future.

* * *

 **8 Months Later**

Naruto changed so much that he did not care about anyone or anything, naruto read somewhere that shinobi most kill off there emotions. Naruto did that so perfectly that he watched someone die from being jumped by robbers, he just walked by him as he was asking for help. The silver haired child thought he had his own problems and he had his. But one day naruto killed an root anbu that was trying to kidnap him. The day was peaceful birds chirping and people enjoying there day, but one child. Naruto was training at training ground when someone came and try to knock him. When he turned around and jumped to kick the person that was getting to close to him, he did not like to get attention anymore. **"** **Who are you and why do you disturb me."** He said with anger, his visible eye's showing nothing bu bull blue eyes.

"Hatake Naruto, i have came to take you." The root anbu said with no emotions

 **"If i were you, i would leave."**

"I cannot do that, until my mission is complete". Naruto took out chains which were hidden in the grass. He threw them at the root anbu. The chains landed which made a square shape." Do you think that, that will help you."

Naruto cut his thumb with a kunai and started performing hand seals, as he slammed his hand on the ground saying. **"Kuchiyose No Jutsu."**

All they could hear was the earth rumbling and the chains ended up going underground. Naruto was gone. **"Doton: Shinju Zanshu No Jutsu."**

The root anbu body was underground, his head only showing. Naruto started performing hand seals **."Raiton: Raikou ude.''**

He ran at him. stand right in front of him, he grabbed his neck and increased his chakra the lightning got louder when he increased his chakra. Until the anbu that serve the sandaime came only to see a root anbu dead. Naruto glared at the anbu.

* * *

 **Hokage Office**

The sandaime was sitting on his chair waiting for naruto to come by. He released smoke from his pipe. When naruto came in still not showing any emotions from his eye's."Naruto-kun i see you came by."

"You wanted to talk to me." He said disinterested eye's looking at the yondaime. Hiruzen sighed at his disinterested tone."Hai, it's about the root anbu you've killed."

Naruto looked at him with interest."Haiii?"

"Well how do you feel."

"Okay." He said looking back the yondaime picture

"Are you sure naruto-kun, you've just killed someone..." He said but got interrupted by naruto."I said i'm okay." He said with venom in his tone

"I missed the old naruto." Whispered Hiruzen to him self."You know you shouldn't act the way you are because someone you've been wishing to meet would not like to see you". Naruto gaze at him."Don't tell you have forgotten about your Otousan."

"I have." Naruto said slowly and showing a sad look. Hiruzen smile sadly because that was his first emotion he showed in months.

* * *

 **3 Months Later**

Naruto was leaning on a tree. Today was his first day at the academy, he watched everyone play, talk and tease each other. His thought's were 'W _ere have i messed up?, 'Why am i so different from everyone?', 'How come tousan does not about me?'._

His thoughts were interrupted by 3 other kids."Hey hatake, we haven't seen you in along time." Said a kiba with a smile

"Troublesome, where were you all this time." Said shikamaru

"Yeah (munch) you disappeared." Said choji eating a rice ball

"Thing's happened these past months." Said naruto eye smiling at the three of them

* * *

 **Flash Back Ended**

"And that's why i'm angry with myself right now, but i might forget again after telling you i feel better, Tousan." Said naruto

"You had quite an interesting back story." Said kakashi to his 6 year old son

"What if that was just part of it." Said naruto closing his eye's, not wanting to see his one eye expression.

"Save that for a another day." Said kakashi patenting his son's hair. Kakashi smile under his mask. Naruto was starting to look a lot like him. He could whenever they ate.

* * *

 **Uchiha compound**

Sasuke room was a mess there were toy's on the ground and homework on a small desk. Food crumbs on the carpet. Sasuke was sitting down in his dirty room waiting for itachi to come home. He kept thinking about naruto, about how stronger he is then him. He didn't notice that itachi opened his room door."What are you thinking about sasuke?" Asked itachi

"Niisan." Said Sasuke running to him and giving him a big hug then letting go."I was thinking about how strong naruto was."

"Oh, your jealous."

"I'm not jealous, how could he be better than me?. I'm an Uchiha and he's from a clan i never heard of."

"Oh, the hatake clan."

"Yeah."

"Well, the hatake are exceptional skills of ninjutsu, kenjutsu and taijutsu."

"WHAT!"

"You heard me sasuke during the first great shinobi war, the hatake fought greatly. But unfortunately many have died until there were at least one boy. Hatake Sakumo."

"Wait... don't tell me. Ah the white fang of the leaf."

"Hai."

What that means naruto is related to the white fang." Said sasuke running from his room to the front door."Sasuke where are you going." Ask itachi

"To find naruto and become official rivals."

* * *

 **Next Chapter "The Hatake and Uchiha"**

 **AN/** Itachi is 13 right now, when he massacres his clan he'll be 15.


	5. The Hatake and Uchiha

**The Hatake And Uchiha**

 **Disclaimer/ Don't own Naruto or Naruto shippuden Or any character but Akari.**

* * *

 **Uchiha Home**

"What! That means naruto is related to the white fang." Said sasuke running from his room to the front door."Sasuke where are you going!" Ask Itachi

"To find naruto and become official rivals!" Itachi could hear small foot steps run.

"Sasuke, where are you going?" Asked Sasuke mother Uchiha Mikoto.

"I'm going to go find someone." He said, putting on his sandals, facing his mother.

"Oh, well that's nice." She said smiling."Don't come home late or dirty."

"I won't." Said sasuke, opening the door and leaving his big mansion.

* * *

 **Konoha Park**

The park was full of children, different ages, sizes and hair colour. Naruto was on a tree watching all of them play. Naruto didn't know this but many kids a year ahead or his own class wanted to be him. They say that he's lucky to be born in a skilled clan and have a cool father but then there were the one's that say hes' a 'monster' or 'my parents say that your father is just a person that pity's you and he just taking care of you' and 'Go away, no likes you. But naruto made friends with other clan heirs and a girl.

"Hey dobe, i know your up there." Said Sasuke, naruto jumped down from his spot and just gazed at the second Uchiha clan heir.

"Yo." Said naruto sounding a little like his father

"Listen here Hatake. I Uchiha Sasuke came here to become rivals with you." He said with pride.

"Huh. I didn't hear you." Naruto replied having his eyes closed and picking his ear.

"Why you." Sasuke said getting angry."I SAID I CAME HERE TO BECOME RIVALS!"

"Hey!. Your going to make me deaf!" He looked at naruto and sasuke felt like they had several eye's staring at them

"Hey you DEMON!. Get away from the uchiha failure." Said a Man having his child close to him. Fearing that the 'demon' might attack them.

"SHUT UP!" Said Naruto and Sasuke in unison

The man kept quiet, he also felt embarrassed.

"And why should i become your Rival?"

"It'a because you're from a skilled clan."

"So."

"I'm from the Uchiha clan, The greatest clan there is in the village."

"Yeah, there are many clan's in the village that have more skill then the Uchiha."

"Yeah right!"

* * *

 **Konoha Shinobi District**

Kakashi walked in the shinobi district, he needed a new a set of kunai and shuriken he also needed chakra weights, explosive tag and smoke. He was also thinking how life would have been if everyone cared for before naruto were alive today. He also wonder if they would like naruto.

"Did you hear, Hatake Naruto and Uchiha Sasuke are having a competition." Said Choza.

"Why?" Asked Yamanaka Inoichi.

"To see which clan is better." Said Nara Shikaku lazily.

"That's nonsense the Inuzuka are better!" Said Tsume, coming up to the two.

"Hi there." Said Kakashi, one eye smiling and raising his hand.

"Oh, Kakashi we didn't see you there." Said Inoichi."We didn't expect you to be here. Knowing you, you probably would be reading that 'Book' of yours."

"Oh... right." Kakashi said sheepishly."So what's this about naruto and sasuke having a competition."

"Well...there were kids in the park but they all disappeared..." Said Choza pausing

"That's when people saw gaki's talking about Naruto vs. Sasuke." Said Shikaku lazily. Kakashi had a very puzzled eye expression.'I hope i don't end up like them.'

* * *

 **Training Ground 9**

Naruto and sasuke were standing in the middle of the field. They were 7 meters apart, they glared at each other. There were a lot of kids there waiting for them to start the competition. Naruto opened a scroll and took out 20 shuriken, 20 kunai and two dummies. Don't ask why he had two dummies in his scroll. Both got ten each, naruto summoned aki and told him to put them 45 meters away from there spot."See where the targets are, we have to hit the target."

"Okay, and who ever gets the most hits, wins." Said sasuke with determination. Naruto aimed his kunai and threw it. Everyone could hear the kunai whistle through the air then hitting the heart of the dummy.

"I could do better." Sasuke with confidence, having two kunai in his grasp. Sasuke aimed at the head and torso of the dummy. He threw the both of them at the same time and it hit it with perfect accuracy.

'I wonder how strong he is. wait, why is he hear.' Thought Naruto."I could do better." Naruto said sasuke, he grabbed 3 kunai. Naruto aimed them a he threw them with perfect accuracy, the kunai then hit the dummy neck, torso and eye.

"WOW!" Said everyone. Sasuke grabbed a kunai and threw at naruto quickly.'What the, is he trying to attack me?' Sasuke ran at naruto to fight. Naruto got into a defensive stance once he saw sasuke coming to him. The uchiha child threw some weak fist at naruto, naruto just blocking him floor sweep kick. Sasuke fell to the ground hitting his head on the dirt, he quickly got up but only to get punched in the stomach, but Sasuke didn't give up, he ran at him quickly. Naruto didn't know what to do now, sasuke went behind him and he kicked him in the leg.

'Damn he kicked me on my right leg.'

The two had been at it for about 10 minutes, both were very tired and both there legs and arms were aching.

"Looks like it's a draw." Said kakashi coming out of a tree. He bended down to his son that was laying there on the dirty ground.

"Can't move, my body hurts." The young hatake said.

'Why isn't the fox healing him properly.' Thought kakashi.

* * *

 **Hatake Home**

"I didn't know you were that strong." Said kakashi to his son. He gave him an ice pack.

"Arigato tousan." Replied naruto grabbing the ice and placing it on his knee."Maybe sasuke could become more stronger then you if he trained like you. You know, there something about you and sasuke that remind me of two people." Said kakashi looking at a picture that had 4 people in it."Well almost."

'Stronger then me.'Thought the boy."Huh, who are these two people." Naruto look at his father confused.

"The two people that you and Sasuke remind me are..." Kakashi almost finishing his sentence but getting interrupted.

"Hatake, Hokage-sama asks for your presence." Said an anbu member.

"Hai, i'll tell you another time." Said Kakashi to naruto leaving the one story house.

'I wonder what tousan was looking at earlier.' Thought the 6 year old. He got up from the couch and limped his way towards the window where there was a picture of 4 people.'That looks like tousan and an Uchiha, who's this girl? Wait i think I've seen this man before but where?' Thought Naruto.

* * *

 **Hokage Office**

"Kakashi, i see your not in your uniform." Said the sandaime siting on the ground looking at the papers that were on the low table.

"Sandaime, why have you ask me to be here?" Ask kakashi having his nose buried in his dirty book. The sandaime put up some privacy seal so that no one could hear them. Kakashi put his book in his pouch and looked at the old man.

"I've noticed that your son tenant isn't healing him properly. Do you know why kakashi?"

"No, but every time he is training and gets hurt he always complains about feeling pain."

"We must find Jiraiya, he is only best Fuijutsu user. The Kyuubi might be trying to avoid healing him so it can try to break free."

"Hai, but no one knows where he can be."

"That's true..., but i want your team to go look around the Land of fire for Jiraiya. You'll be gone for ten months"

"Hai." Said kakashi as he left in a swarm of leaf's

* * *

 **Uchiha Main Home**

Sasuke was in his bed laying there with some bandages on his body."Now what did i tell you sasuke-kun." Said his mother angry.

"To not come home dirty or come late." He whine to his mother.

"Don't whine to me mister, you are still six almost seven years old."

"I know." Said sasuke in a innocent voice.

"Don't use that tone because it won't work on me. Now hold still, i am going to put ointment on your knee." Sasuke mother opened the ointment and dipped two fingers in it. She started to rub his knee.

"I'll be right back and don't move."

"Hai, kaachan."

"You shouldn't have fought him, he is stronger than you."

"No he's not, itachi. I'm stronger than him."

"Of course you are." Itachi said sarcastically

"Okay if he's stronger than me, train me." The duck butt hair child said happily.

"Sorry sasuke, i just got intel that i'm going to be on a mission for about ten months.

"Naniiiii!" Shouted sasuke

* * *

 **Hatake Front Yard**

"How could you be leaving for that long?"

"Hey it's a mission and were looking for someone important."

"Hai, Just don't come back dead." Said naruto quietly. kakashi just stared at his son. He just sighed, he was never good at this type of stuff, but he read some books about parenting, he bend down to naruto height and he said quietly."Look, i'm an anbu black ops member. Don't worry about me, i should be the one to be worrying about you.

"Hai, tousan." Replied naruto still looking sad.

"I know losing someone important is hard, trust me, I've been there a lot." Said kakashi noticing his sad eye expression. Kakashi hugged him goodbye.

"Now, when i come back, i better not see you dead." Kakashi said leaving in his uniform.

'Way to go naruto, you made yourself look weak.' Thought naruto."Might as well start training right now. Even though, tousan said not to over do it" He said to himself as he walk inside his home and and took off his open toed shoes. He walk to his room to get his training clothes.

* * *

 **Konoha Park 4:30**

"Can you believe it. Sasuke-kun and Naruto-baka have the same strength." Said ino

"Yeah, who knew. Well i wonder what happened to the both of them. I haven't seen the both of them since this morning."Said Kiba

"We should find the both of them." Said hinata quietly.

"Yeah we should." Said ino

"Okay, does anyone know where naruto lives."

"He lives in the outskirts of the village, near a farm." Said Hinata quietly. Everyone that was there looked at her weirdly, they also noticed that she wasn't looking at them at all. She was trying to avoid there stares.

"Well, okay, but there's a lot of farms near the outskirts." Said Kiba

"It's the only house there." She said

"Sometimes hinata you know where naruto would be, it makes me think you have a crush on him." Said kiba

(Munch x5)

"Wh-wh-what, I do-don't ha-have a cr-cr-crush on Na-naruto-kun." Said Hinata, blushing and looking away from the group. She felt embarrassed.

"Well, you should be crushing on me and not him." Said Kiba, coming closer to her.

"Kiba!, you better stop or i'll pummel you." Said Ino."Anyways were wasting time and he could be leaving his home anytime soon."

"Why would he leave his home, he got injured." Said Sakura shyly.

* * *

 **Outskirts of konohagakure no sato**

"8,9 and 10.(pant), how can tousan, do 70 one hand push ups. They hurt." Said naruto laying on the ground.

"Hey! Naruto." Naruto just saw kiba running and waving to him, he also saw akamaru running in front of him.

"Great, more problems. Can't they just go away for at least a day." He said aloud.

"How can you still train after fighting sasuke-kun earlier." Said Ino running to him. She crouched down to the tired looking Hatake and poked him in the cheak.

"I don't know myself." He replied back.

"We came here to check on you baka." Said Sakura blushing

"You didn't have to come. I prefer to check on you guys." Said Naruto, getting up from the ground. Sakura blushed by what he said.

"So, why are you training." Said Kiba walking closer to him.

"I get bored easily and i have to train for a certain dream i have also my tousan want's me to be healthy."

"And what's this dream you have?" Said shino interest.

"I don't want to say." He said

"Troublesome." Muttered Shikamaru

"Okay, but you have to tell us one day." Said Ino. Naruto's mood went happy to boredom in just a second, he just sat down on the ground and grabbed a book that was right next to him.

"Why are you reading." Said kiba a little irritated that he was reading a book in-front of them.

"I'm bored and all of you guy's are making it worse." He said, not looking away from the book.

"What is the book about?" Asked Choji.

"It's about..." Naruto said

"About?" Asked Sakura

"Nothing." He said. Naruto turned the pages tocthe first page , it read 'Hatake Sakumo'.

* * *

 **Shukuba Town**

kakashi and his team, were in Shukuba Town, looking for a white hair man.

"Spread put and look out for jiraiya-sama." Said Inu

"Hai, taichou!" Said inu's team, as they spread out into different directions.

'Where are you Jiraiya-sama.' Thought Inu

* * *

 **Hokage Rock Mountain**

"Why are we here." Said Ino.

"I like coming here, it's helps me think." Replied Naruto sitting down.

"What do you think about?" Asked Shikamaru.

"Nothing much!" He said.

"So what's really on your mind." Said kiba seriously.

"What do you mean!" He said a little irritated.

"Your scar on your left eye. You said you "fell on a rock". You think we're going to believe you." Said Kiba annoyingly

"Do you say something." He said to kiba.

"I hate it when you do that!" He said, he faced the village, as the sun finally set.

"We ha-have to go." Said Hinata. Naruto just sat there, not lisinting.

'Are they really trying to be my friends or is it just that i have a "cool tousan".'

"You better keep your promise tousan. You better come home alive."

* * *

 **Author** **Note**

Sorry for the long wait. I was busy with school and a huge wave of writer block hit me. Hope you enjoy. Also sorry if its short.


	6. Hurt

**Hurt**

 **Disclaimer/ Don't own Naruto or Naruto shippuden Or any character but Akari.**

* * *

 **Hatake Home**

Naruto was laying on the floor, you would think that he would be outside playing, no, he was inside because he was too worried about his father.

 **"Kuchiyose no Jutsu."**

"Hey aki."

"What's wrong with you, you seem sad."

"What do you mean? I'm actually happy. Can't you see." He said with an eye smile.

"Yeah right kid, yesterday you summoned me and you had tears coming out of your eye."

"I was, uh ... sick."

"Keep lying and in no time, no one would trust you."

"Fine, i... was just thinking that i need, ramen." He said with an eye smile.

"THAT'S WHY YOUR SAD."

"When father said i need to be healthy, he didn't buy any and i haven't had ramen in like... 2 weeks."

(Knock) (Knock)

"COMING!" He said getting up from the clean floor, he ran to the door and opened it.

"Oh it's you. What do you want!"

"Listen dob-"

"I'm not a dobe, what do you want, i was in the middle of a ramen crisis."

"I haven't heard from you since friday?"

"So, what you don't have to know were i am... Wait why do you want to know were i am."

"I been training a lot and i think i can beat you." Sasuke said with smile. Sasuke stood there waiting for him respond, naruto just closed the door.

"Hey open the door dobe."

"I'm dead."

"No your not you idiot. OPEN THE DOOR!" Sasuke stared at the door and it opened but no was in front of him."Hey? Were are you."

"Down hear." Said Aki

"Okay tell me where he is."

"He's dead." Said Aki

"No he isn't." He said in a irritated voice.

Sasuke entered the home and saw it empty, he entered and looked around, he saw pictures, a table, a couch and a open window. Sasuke walked up to the window and saw foot prints on the ground heading to town. Sasuke jumped out of the window and followed the prints.

* * *

 **Unknown Location**

Kakashi Hatake and his team were looking Master Jiraiya but had no luck in find him. They went around most of lands.

"We camp here, i'll keep watch." Said Kakashi looking around the perimeter, for if there any rouge ninjas around.

"Yes Captain." His team said.

"Captain, your staring at the stars, is anything the matter." Asked Itachi

"No, i was just thinking about my son, he's quite the handful." He said smiling under his mask.

"It sounds like it is bothering you."

"He has emotional problems."

"Sounds like someone from before."

"Haha, you should get some rest, were going to leave at dawn." Said kakashi sitting on the tree. Itachi nodded

'I wonder, how he is doing, i hope he doesn't cause problems. If he does , i'm the one to be blamed for everything.' Kakashi sighed as he continued to look at the stars.'Obito, rin, minato sensei, how i wish you could see naruto.'

* * *

 **Leaf 11:00 P.M.**

Sasuke had left his home without his parents permission or knowledge, he's been trying to hunt naruto. He ended up in the park where he saw naruto and sakura sitting on a bench, sasuke blushed a little, he gulp and walk towards the two. Hiding behind a tree was hinata watching everything that was happening between naruto and sakura.

"So sakura-chan, i was meaning to tell you this, for a long time, i think your really pret-"

"Naruto, Sakura!"

'Damn it sasuke, what do want.'

"Your not going to kiss sakura because i like her." Said sasuke to naruto.

'Sasuke-kun love's me. But naruto loves me as well. I have to talk to ino."

"What are you children doing here, isn't it a little late for you to be out." Said an anbu member.'So this is Hatake, child.'

"We're going to go right now." Said Naruto glaring at sasuke and sasuke also glaring back at him. Sasuke, sakura and naruto walk out of the park, the anbu member kept watching them.

* * *

 **Academy / Six Months Later**

Five months have past and naruto has been getting a little sad, but his love for sakura grew, making it hard for him to be even more sad. Naruto was also starting to act like six year old.

"Every one turn to chapter 20." Said iruka, he turned around to see almost all of the kids sleeping."WAKE UP!"

"We're up." Said sasuke picking his ear after being almost deafened. Naruto, shikamaru, choji, kiba and akamaru were still asleep. Iruka broke the chalk, he was holding onto and walked up to naruto, he stared at him for a while, iruka grabbed the book that was opened to chapter 4 and he whacked naruto in the head. He threw the book at shikamaru and slammed his hand in front of kiba, akamaru jumped off of kiba and peed on choji.

"We're up." Said the four of them tiredly.

"Iruka-sensei, is there anyway you could make the lessons less boring." Said naruto.

"Is there away you could not sleep in class."

Naruto put his elbow on the table and rested his cheek on his hand."Well you see, i could but my dogs wouldn't stop moving around all night."

"Don't lie the four of you are going to stay behind after school and dust off the chalk from erasers." He said with a grin, he looked the four of them for their responds. Kiba looked annoyed.

"Aw come on, iruka-sensei. I'm busy this afternoon, i can't be late, or my ma will be mad at me."

"Should have thought about that, before you slept. And what are your excuses." The other three had nothing to say, the class was staring at them.

Iruka went back to teaching the class as if nothing happened. Naruto turned to the window, staring at the sunny day. A letter was thrown to him. He looked at it and opened it, it read. _"I think you look cute in that mask your silver looks amazing. I love your eye's they make me want to run, towards the sun. sincerely your secret admirer."_

Naruto looked around the class and saw no one looking at him. He put the note in his pocket and smiled under his mask.

* * *

 **Leaf Market 10:00**

Kiba, akamaru, choji, shikamaru and naruto were walking in the market. The five of them were going to have fun, they were going to prank people and get away with it.

"Hey guy's, i spot an Ino and a uchiha." Said kiba, they turn to look were kiba was looking.

"So, sasuke-kun, do you think i look pretty."

"Uh..."

"Well do i?"

"...sure."

'Yes! sasuke-kun thinks i look pretty." she thought to herself.

"But... I like someone else."

Ino's mind went blank."Tell who she is." She said grinding her teeth.

"Sa-"

"Hey sasuke, want to join us." Said choji, he opened a bag of chips and started to eat them."Sure."

"But wait, you were going to tell me who you like!" Said Ino.

Sasuke walked with them to the shinobi market district.

"If i said sakura, ino would kill sakura." Said sasuke.

"Anything in mind." Ask Naruto, he notice sasuke almost sad face.

"Not really."

* * *

 **Unknown Location**

Kakashi hatake and his team had no luck in finding master Jiraiya or any clue of finding him. He felt like he had to go back home and report that he had failed in finding him, kakashi never had this problem before, no one in the lands knew were he could be. But he was determined because the seal on naruto stomach could be weakening.

"Kakashi." Said a fainted voice in the dark, kakashi looked around, he knew who the voice was from, it was from his old teammate, Rin Nohara.

"Kakashi." Kakashi turned around and saw a face he thought he could never see again, rin.

"Rin, but... i thought... Your body went missing after i woke up... how?" He said in a sad voice.

"I thought i died too, but somehow i lived." She said, a tear fell down from her cheek. Kakashi couldn't believe it, he thought he was dreaming but he wasn't.

"How do i know your not the real rin." Said changing his sadness to nothingness.

"I was held captive on one mission, you got me back, but i didn't want to go back to the leaf, i felt something inside of me and i felt like it would go on a rampage in the leaf village. So instead of going back, i-."

"That's enough, i know your her. If your alive how come you didn't come back!"

"I was found by people, they took me into there village, i was in a coma for five years, couldn't walk for a year. I also can't, i still have some chakra of the three tails in me. People are also looking for me."

"But..."

"Kakashi no more, i came here to tell you that i still love you and to tell you that i'm alive." She said, she turned around and walked away. into the forest

 _ **"Why don't you stay with him, i'm in control of my self."**_

 _"Your still part of the three tails."_

 _ **"Trust me, i'm not like the nine tails."**_

 _"But how could he love me, no offence, i have monster in me."_

 ** _"Rin go with him, this your only chance for protection."_**

 _"alright i'll go."_

"Kakashi wait." Said rin turning around to only see that he was walking away. Rin ran to him."I'll come with you, but don't tell anyone when we get back,maybe the hokage but no one else, promise." Rin said, he looked at her, he took off the mask and said."I promise." Kakashi opened a scroll and wrote in it."Kuchiyose no jutsu, pakkun give this to Lord-hokage."

"Right." Replied pakkun, kakashi placed the scroll in a pouch and he it on pakkun. Pakkun ran into the forest, disappearing

* * *

 **Uchiha Home**

"Father, when do you itachi will becoming back?"

"Sasuke, he said he would be back in ten months."

"Yes, Father."

"Sasuke eat your food, it's getting cold." Said his mother, she sat down next to him.

"Yes." Said sasuke. After finishing the nice meal, sasuke washed his hands and went to bed.

"Fugaku, must you have night duty."

"Yes. Who else is going to stop drunk men from causing havoc and robbers."

"Okay then, be safe."

"I will." Said fugaku. He closed the door and left. Sasuke looked outside the **window** and saw his father leave the compound.

* * *

 **The Next Day**

Naruto was reading the letter that his secret admirer gave him. He kept smiling every time he read it. **"Kuchiyose no Jutsu."**

"You called kid." Said Aki. Naruto had summon all of them today."Yeah, can you smell this letter, and find out who's scent this from. All four of the dogs smelled the letter and said. It's faint but we could still figure it out."Aki, Haru, Hideki and kaede, why do smile when i read this letter."

"You might be in love with your secret admire." Said Hideki

"I think so too." He said.

"4 more months and father will becoming back home. In that time i should prank some people.

"Kid, you shouldn't be pranking the villagers, you'll make father look bad." Said Haru, walking to him, to lick his hand. Haru sat on his leg and put his head on his leg.

"Ah, come on, everyone in the village love my dad." Said naruto, petting Haru.

"Well what are you waiting for, aren't you going to go and find my admirer."

"Got it, but when were back you better give us a treat." Said Hideki

"Yeah." Naruto opened the front door and his dogs ran outside, they split up and went in search for the girl.

* * *

 **Unknown Location**

Rin was watched by kakashi anbu team, even though kakashi knew that rin was rin, they still had to tie her hands together. Rin thought to herself and then went to talk the three tails.

 _"Hey, three tails, these people are kinda boring."  
_

 ** _"Yeah, well how do you except, i'm just chakra."_**

 _"Be quiet!"_

 ** _"How can i, were in your mind."_**

 _"By the way, three ta-"_

 ** _"Call me isobu."_**

 _"Uh isobu, don't you think kakashi is handsome!"_

 _ **"Why are you asking me, ask him, he'll answer your question."**_

 _"I'm asking you becaus... You know what this girl talk and your not a human."_

 _ **"Thank you, now i can sleep."**_

 _"Wait, you don't want to hear me talk."_

 **"Yes."**

"Rin, were moving." Said kakashi

"Oh, ok!"

"Um, Inu."

"Yes."

"What's home like. Is minato-sensei fine." She said. Kakashi took a deep breath."Lord fourth died."

Rin, felt like crying now. Kakashi kept walking and didn't even continue to talk to rin."But there is someone i want you to meet." He said, he then stop talking for there on.

* * *

 **Leaf Village**

Back in the leaf village naruto was walking in the market when some chunin came back.

"Hey, kid." A man said with a hood on.

"What?" He said back.

"Your father, was killed and the hokage doesn't want to see your sorry ass." The man said. Naruto paused a little."No!" Naruto ran out of the market, he kept running and his eye's were filled with tears. He ended up in a training ground, he fell down and cried.

"Why!?" He said. Naruto looked up and he looked pissed."And to think, i was going to be happy." Naruto was starting to go back to his old self. He got up and walked away."I don't need anyone." His voice avoid from emotion.

* * *

A/N: So I've decided not use Japanese honorifics and some words. But i'll still right the jutsu's in Japanese .


	7. Unexpected

**Unexpected**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own naruto and I NEVER WILL.**

 **Leaf Village March 19 6:00 A.M**

Naruto got out of the shower and went to change, he looked very tired. He looked that way because he couldn't sleep, knowing that a man told him that his father was killed. He thought to himself and thought what his father said about him being an anbu and how he shouldn't worry about him. Naruto also felt something inside, he felt hatred. Naruto prepared himself breakfast, ramen!. He went outside after eating his ramen.

The sun was starting to completely rise, as people were getting up, to go to work. Some shinobi were wandering around the village.

Naruto sighed to himself as not mush was happening in the leaf village, he pulled the letter from his pocket and read, he really wanted to know who this person was. He pulled up his shirt and looked at all of his scares, then he remembered the secret dojutsu he had.

"One scar, two, scar, three scar..." He then touched the scar on his left eye. Those weren't the only scars he had, he had mental scars from the villagers verbal abuse when he was only 3 and 4 years old.

Behind a tree was Hinata, she has been watching him for half an hour."Byakugan." She use byakugan to under naruto's mask, hinata face turned cherry red. A mild breeze, made naruto's hair wave.

Naruto thought about the things that were said to him earlier.'Demon, go to hell. Just die already. You shame our village. You monster. You killer. I can't even look at it. Reveal your true identity, monster.' He felt like crying, he was an emotional wreck. He didn't know how show his emotions.

 **Unknown** **Location**

Rin looked at kakashi physique, she gazed at him, his body made her have a small nose bleed, she quickly wiped her face with her sleeve. They were walking but she could tell that they were on guard for anything. Kakashi paused for moment, he gave hand signals to his team. They nodded."Rin, don't go far, stay right here and don't even move." He said in serious voice. She nodded, to him.

Kakashi and his team scattered.'Well, it's just me and you isobu.'

 **"So you've decided to talk to me."**

'Yeah, sorry about that.'

 **"What do you see in this kakashi person."**

'He's personality, his coolness, the mask. I just love him, but...'

 **"Yes!?"**

'I found out alon-" A body fell right in front of her she looked the bodies headband, it was a rogue ninja from the mist village. She froze in place not moving, having goosebumps. Another man jumped down and started to run away quickly, blood was dripping from his arm. Kakashi jumped and put his lightning cutter right threw the man, he died.

Rin was in shock at what she just saw. She remembered what happened when kakashi put a chidori in her heart. A sweat drop from her head. Kakashi turned to her, noticing the fright in her eye's."We have to go." He said to her. Rin got up, but still shocked.

'I felt the coldness he just gave.'

 **"So, Did I."**

'...I wonder if he's is married.'

 **"You just found the man, why would you want to marry him. Didn't you say he did not like you or even love you."**

'Yeah.' She said to him, looking sad.

"Why are you sad?" Asked Kakashi.

"Oh it's nothing. Just thinking." Rin answered quickly.

"Let's go then." Kakashi had a feeling that she was lying, but he dismissed it.

 **Leaf Village**

Sasuke walked the shopping district with his mom. Sasuke didn't find it fun, when his mom said they were going to a fun place.

"Now Sasuke, don't go running off, or you'll be grounded." Said his Mother

"Ok." He said back to her.

"So i've forgot to do the chores. Doesn't mean he's, going to smack my face." Said naruto looking at a list full of groceries."Haru, i know he'll be fine, but i'm not sure."

"Naruto i've known you since you were threea nd to tell you in a nice way, **stop** **worring** ."

"Didn't even sound friendly, Haru." Said Naruto walking into a tree."Damn it."

The both of them walked in the store, a man walked infront of him."Do you have permission to walk in this store!" Asked the man.

"You don't need permission to shop."

"For your kind yes, for my kind no. This store doesn't allowed **MONSTERS** here."

"You don't work here, you can't tell me what i can and can't do!"

"I know what this village wants. It wants you **DEAD** " He shouted the last words, he kick naruto in the gut really hard. He fell, his eye's became watery as if he wanted to cry.

The man then repeatedly kick him, not wanting to fight back, naruto just took the hits. If he fought back, their would be a huge backlash. Haru went in front of naruto.

"Stop, you're hurting him!" Haru said, jumping in front of Naruto. The grinned, he kicked haru. Naruto's eye's widened, he got up and grabbed haru. Quickly running from the crowed of people.

"Yeah! you better run you little demon."

Sasuke walk out to see what the commotion was, but he was to late to see. Sasuke stared down the street.

 **Leaf Park**

Naruto sat behind a tree, wrapping bandage's on haru.

"You ok haru?" Asked Naruto.

"Don't worry about me i should be asking you that."

"...i'm fine, i guess, i have a bruise." He said getting mad. Hatred overflowing naruto emotions.

"Calm down." Haru said licking his hand.

"How long till dad comes home." Whined Naruto. Haru turned his to look at him.

"Around July and your acting like a real child." Said Haru.

"Well i don't have to worry about my life, knowing i have someone to look after me." Said with a smile under his mask.

"Just make's me happy that your acting like a child again." Said haru with joy."Can you become a real child."

"Don't push it, Haru!"

"Hello there!" Said a girl who looked 12.

"Hi said naruto who blushed under his mask.

"My name is Hana Inuzuka."

"Uh, Naruto Hatake!" He replied quickly.

"Ah! so your the one who beat up my brother."

"Um..."

"Good job!, the little idiot is annoying."

"Your not mad at me."

"Anyone, who can make brother train more is a friend of mine."

"Oh!"

"Did you have any siblings."

"uh, no." He said.'That's what i think.'

"Oh, well your lucky, but it's great to have a sibling, you can push them around." She said with a smile.

"Oh and who's this guy."

"Uh, this is haru."

"Hi haru." Said Hana, petting haru.

"Hello." Replied Haru. Hana eye's widen.

"Ah, he talks."

"uh, yeah, he's ninja hound."

"What happened to him!?" She asked him.

"Someone kicked him."

"Oh! well let treat him." She said.

"Oh no i can do it."

"No i'll help him." She insisted.

"Ok."

"And don't worry, i don't bit."

 **Unknown Location**

 **"You ok."**

'Does it look like i'm ok, he's hiding something from me. He's bad at hiding things, always honest and giving his opinions.'

 **"Sounds to me, that he criticize's people."**

'Used to, i don't know if he still does.'

kakashi kepted walking not even batting an eye on rin.'Wonder what he's doing, probably trashing the house. well if he does, no food.' Kakashi thought."hm."

"uh... yes." Said Rin.

"you've been quiet lately." He Said.

"Captain, were almost near the border." Said Itachi.

Kakashi nodded.

"Oh, well i can't get in way, the second time." She joked.

"...Not funny." Kakashi said as he turned backed. Rin looked down.

"...Sorry." She said. Kakashi team look at her.

'I feel scared.'

 **"Well, all you see are their eye's."**

'Yeah.'

"Will camp here." Said Kakashi, they all jump on a tree. Rin felt like kakadhi didn't like the joke at all.

 **Leaf Village**

"Thanks for healing him." Shouted Naruto, left with haru.

"Well haru, how do you feel."

"Well, i feel great." Haru said with happiness.

"You little PERV." Naruto said, walking around a fence."Just because your dog doesn't mean you look.

"Hey, your father probably transforms into a dog to look."

"My father, is not that kind of a perv."

"Well i could tell, how can't you. Or maybe the Hatake family are j-."

"Shut it!" Naruto shouted. They kept walking until naruto saw Hinata running out of the Hyuga Clan Compound."Oh, it's Hinata, wondering why she's running." Said Naruto, he decided to follow her.

 **Leaf Academy**

"I said, why don't say sorry properly."

"I'm sorry, i'm sorry." Cried Hinata

"It doesn't sound like it. Say it AGAIN!"

"I'm sor-"

"HEY! LEAVE HER ALONE!"

"Yeah and what are you going to do about it."

"I'm going to kick your but that's what i'm going to do." Said Naruto.

"yeah well try!" Said the kid.

"Ok i warned you." Naruto cut his finger with Haru's nail. Aki, Hideki and Kaede walked out of the smoke.

"Aki, Hideki, Kaede get them!" Said Naruto.

"Run!" Said the kid.

"ahhhh."

The Ninja dogs chased them away from where they were.

"Hi hinata!" He said smiling. Hinata looked up and instanly blushed."Uh...Hi." She said, she stared at him for a moment and she ran quickly as posible.

"What's her deal." Said Aki.

"I don't know but maybe she's afraid of me. Or a bad flu." Said Naruto staring at the direction she went.

"About the food." Said Haru.

"Right... uh... i don't know, what to do."

"Me and kaede will bring it." said Hideki walking towards, a stick.

"Okay."

Up on a tree, a man in cloak looked at them in anger. **"Nothing Changed."**


	8. I Wish

**I wish**

 **I don't own Naruto**. **OKAY! Thanks.**

* * *

 **Leaf Village**

Naruto walked the streets of Leaf Village, being in a house by himself, made a feel like a rusted nail, he barely ate ramen and pranked anyone because of his father monstrous punishments and healthy eating style that naruto had to adopt.'When i get back i better hear that you weren't pranking people because when i was a kid, i pushed myself to my limits, so don't think i can't do the same to you.' His father words scared him, people stared at him a something caught his attention when someone said something he didn't expect to hear.

"Do you think he'll be just like his grandfather." She demanded an answer.

"Of course, his father knew that he had to follow the rules after that disgraced messed everything in the second war, but look at this thing, in no time will have another Hatake that will be disgraced."

"Yeah i just wish his father wouldn't be disgraced. But there are many saying that the boy is nine tail fox incarnation."

Naruto trembled by the info he just heard by these two civilian women. He continue to walk but this time a little quicker.

'It can't be true right.' There was another thing that kept beating his mind was the fact that they said another Hatake that will be disgraced. The only other Hatake Naruto could think of was his grandfather. Upon a tree, the same man was stalked him, the one who hurt, the man that almost made get the sharingan eye that was in left socket of father. watch in amusement as the boy panic in thought.

An anbu jumped in front of him.

"H-hello, uh..." He looked at the figure, he could tell it was a female. This particular was one of his mother friends. She stuck her hand out and he hesitated, Naruto took it, she walked quickly and they found themselves in an ally way. She took off her mask, to reveal a beautiful women, she had hazel eyes, small nose and lips, her hair was a black, her skin tone was light. She showed no emotion until she smiled."It's been a while little Hatake."

"Wait! you know too."

"Of course."

"I'm starting to feel betrayed."

"Aw, is the little Hatake pouting, i thought they never pout, but seeing you, i'm starting to doubt your family."

Naruto got mad and shouted."LISTEN HERE YOU OLD HAG, I NEVER POUT!" Steam could be seen coming out of his ears.

She took a step back, and pick her ear."Great you even shout like your mother, whats next her determination." She couldn't help but smirk at his reaction.

"Why are you here." He said not wanting to look at her.

"Just checking on you." She whispered into his ear."I supposed to be on guard duty."

He looked at her."I should report you to the old man that sit up there and snores when no one is there." She laughed, but her face turned serious."I didn't just come here to make sure your okay but, the council wants you put in anbu training, they want to take you away from your father. But don't worry the Hokage will try to prevent it.

Naruto eyes looked at the ground."My fault, i shouldn't have killed that anbu along time ago."

"You look like your father, just get a black and red contact lens with a design and of the sharingan on it." This gave naruto an idea. He would prank his father when he returns.

On the ground he saw a note, it read.

I'm only twenty

little Hatake

* * *

 **Fire Boarder**

Kakashi, his team and Rin kept looking for master Jiraiya, he only had 10 months and now has only 2 weeks left before he to return and report. He decide to stop for a quick rest.

He sat by himself and thought of what Rin would do if he told her that he had a kid. He thought of many scenarios, one was which her kicking his ass, for getting their sensei sister pregnant. He also felt something in his heart, he started to notice Rin's body. Which he couldn't stop looking no matter what he did.

 **'I think the Hatake is looking at you."**

'Yeah I've notice.'

 **"Play with him."**

'I will!' She walked to him, he notice that she was watching him.

'What's this feeling, i'm an anbu, i can easily control my emotions... but i can let lose a little... No Hatake Kakashi, i have to resist.' The first thing he did was pass her a water bottle.

'Watch this.'

 **"No i'm not!"**

"Thanks." She open the bottle and pretended to miss her mouth, a huge drip of water fell right on her chest. She fakely decide to take of her shirt slowly, but fakely decide not to.

Under a mask, under another mask was blushing Kakashi, his blush could easily compete with Hinata's.

"Is anything wrong Dog."

"Ah... No Rin, please rest. We're leaving soon." She sat next to him, she put her hand on his chest, rubbing circles.

Hatake Kakashi, could no longer handle it, his mind went overload. Soon a perverted giggle came out of his mouth.

'Got him.'

She quickly faced him and kissed him in the neck, she may or not have let her tough out.

She went somewhere else not to far to rest. His team watched the whole thing.

"That's our captain."

"He reads that disgusting book, of course he's going to lose to his old teammate touch." Cat said to her teammates.

"It's disappointing." Weasel said.

Kakashi thought things, like how to win Rin heart, i'm an anbu captain, i have to control my self, who gives a dam about whose watching the moment that just happened. He even thought about the way he treated her back when he was a criticiser, stubborn and blinded. He somehow manage to think about his father, the man that loved him more than anyone else, the way he started treating him after finding out he had failed **ONE** mission.

'Father, i wish i can see again...'

Cold thought ran his mind.

'Hey turtle i think i got him.'

"Time to go." Kakashi said harshly to Rin.

 **"Sounds to me, you made him angry**

"Did i do something."

"No! But it's time to go." His heart hated himself, pure hate, all he wanted to do was beat someone till they were hardly unrecognisable. He didn't mean to harshly talked to her liked that, but he couldn't help himself.

They left, with any trace left behind.

* * *

 **Flash Back-**

 _"Kakashi, wake up."_

 _kakashi walked to the small home, kitchen."Dad it's too early."_

 _"Nope perfect time for shinobi training. But i still don't want you to do this."_

 _"Dad i want to become a ninja, i want to be just like you, but better.." The little_ boy said proudly.

 _"Fine, a few months from you'll be able to enter the entrance exam. I still think your too young." His father looked at him."But your young only once and your a smart boy. I shouldn't have you dry out._

 _"Thanks dad." A 4 year old hugged him. He hugged him back._

 _"Now! let's start your training."_

 _"Okay."_

 **-Flash Back End-**

* * *

He shook the feeling and focus on the mission.

'Where the hell are you! I wish i was different back then!'

* * *

 **Uchiha Main House**

Sasuke was panicking, he broke his mom priceless family vase. He took the broken pieces to his room and hid in a box, he needed to think about a way to get one that looked like it.

"Sasuke dear come down stairs."

He gulped and went down stairs."Yes mother!" His tone screamed help.

"Have you seen the my great-grand mother vase."

"Uh... no mother. You might have miss placed it when you were cleaning."

"Okay, sasuke, dinner will be ready soon."

"Okay!" Running back to his room, closing it quietly, he tried to think of ways to fix the vase."Tape... no, um... glue, no."

 _"Be honest to Mother Sasuke, always tell the truth." His older brothers words flowed through his head. Sasuke opened his bedroom door_."Can't... fo-forget th-the broken va-vase. He said grabbing the box and went to the door open to, he saw his mother standing their.

 _"Sasuke, you seem suspicious and i know you Sasuke dear. Tell me the truth."_

 _"I-i-i broke your family vase."_

 _His mother smiled and she patted his head._

 _"Your not mad!" He asked in relaxation._

 _"Heavens no, that just fake copy, the real one is my bedroom_. I knew it would break if i let you around it, so i lied to you so you wouldn't break anything else."

Sasuke eye twitch."All that for a stupid vase."

"Did you say something sasuke." His mother said behind the bedroom door.

"Uh... nothing."

"Good, don't misbehave."

"I worried over a stupid vase."

"I wish that stupid vase would break."

"AH, HONEY WATCH OUT FOR-." A shattered sound could be heard. Smiling, he ran out to his parents room.

"Is everything okay." He said innocently.

"Um, everything is fine, go down. Me and your father need to talk!"

"Okay!"

* * *

 **Hyuga Clan Compound**

"Have you been training on your own, like i have told you to." Hinata father said. She looked up and sweating.

"I have."

"Really? because to me your strength haven't changed at all."

"Re-really i have been training."

"I hope your not lying to me."

"No father, i am not lying to you." Her tone and eye's told him, she isn't lying.

"Very well, will continue tomorrow."

"Yes!"

"You may go now."

Hinata ran out and went to go find her crush to stalk him.'I wish i could have courage to tell him that i like him.' She thought.

* * *

 **Ichiraku Ramen Stand**

"Hey there, i haven't seen you in awhile."

Naruto rubbed the back of his neck."Oh well, when you have a dad, that wants you healthy it's hard to not disobey. Especially when he is the copy ninja."

"Haha, Ayame come out here."

"Hey! i haven't seen you, you little vacuum." A teenager said coming out from the back of the small shop.

"Haha, um... give me the usual."

"Coming right up!"

"Ah! my rival son."

'Ah...' He turned around and looked at the man that was staring at him in a pose with his thumbs up and shining teeth. It was Guy

'I think i lost my appetite.' He smiled."Nice to see you again." He tried not to vomit at the words he said to him.

"It's a pleasure to see you again. I want to say sorry for the other time. But i couldn't resist, i saw the flame of youth bur-"

Naruto blocked his voice by not paying attention. It was hard because he was loud. Ayame whispered to him"Want me to call for help."

"Please!"

"Sir, if your not here to eat, GO away!" Ayame said to Guy finger pointing outside.

Guy looked at Naruto, he grinned at him."Well then, once your done eating, i will be waiting for you."

"Well, i'll take a while." He saw his favourite food, be put in front of him. He sat down."Thanks."

"So i, how's it going."

"Well you old man, the village still hates me and yeah i have a perverted dad."

"Really, i think he's um... reserve! Sorry but that's i could." The man named Teuchi said to the silver hair boy.

Naruto gave a thought.'Hm, what's reserve.'

Teuchi looked at the boy and Ayame laughed."Reserve, is when someone doesn't want to talk about their emotions or feelings especially your father."

"Ha! I remember your father walking by here a lot." Teuchi said.

Naruto right eyebrow raised a little."Really, Oh... another bowl." He said. They didn't even notice that he took off the mask. Ayame eye's widen. He was about to speak, but lost the chance."Awww, your so adorable." She pinched his cheeks. He blushed to hard.

"Ayame leave the pour cos- er, boy alone."

"Hey! I'm, not little."

"Yes you are."

"No i'm not."

"Yes you are."

"Now Ayame don't fight with the customer."

After eating his tenth bowl he left and saw Guy standing in front of him."What your still here."

"My flames of youth kept me waiting. I can wait for hours!"

Naruto did not want to talk to him at all, but he had an idea."Well i'm jealous."

Guy big eyebrow raised"Why is a youth-ful child like you jealous."

"Well dad, gets to have fun when you challenge him, while i have no one to challenge." He looked down, a grinned under his mask.

He put his hand on his chin."Well i could challenge yo-"

"Great, i challenge you to a waiting challenge. But their is a twist, we have to face opposite directi-"

'"I accept!" Guy grinned.'I will find this youth child a rival, this will be to easy.'

"3,2,1 begin."

Guy faced away, think that he was going to win because kids aren't patient. As Guy looked at away from Naruto, he began run away as fast as he could. Not wanting to stay one second. Hinata watched everything. She giggled a little.

"Demon!"

"Hey i think we should beat the crap out of that demon!" A man said as they saw Naruto run.

"Not a bad idea!" A man said to the other guy. Grabbing attention of others they formed a mob. Naruto taking a right, which was a mistake because he was running away from Guy, he might find out that he left. He turned around and a group of civilians and even shinobi were there.

"Oh, no" He whispered to him self."Not again!" He panicked."I wish, i could go back in time."


	9. Happy Birthday Kakashi

**Happy Birthday Kakashi**

 **I don't own Naruto**. **OKAY! Thanks.**

 ** _Warning some scenes may have violence._**

* * *

 **Alley Way**

"Oh, no" He whispered to him self."Not again!" He panicked."I wish, i could go back in time."

A crowd formed, self-defence was not an option for the him. He was backed into a corner by the crowd. Looking left and right and up but the chances of escaping were low.

Two people ran to him, preparing to protect his organs. The first hit was a kick to his face. The rest of the crowd started to beat him, all of sudden he felt a sharp pain and warm liquid, he felt more sharp pains. Naruto glanced at the crowd

"That's for my wife, demon."

"For my sister, you bastard."

"Just die already!"

That was all he could hear. His vision blurred, he could no longer here anything. A shinobi walked up to the boy grabbed him his hair. He pulled a kunai and stabbed him repeatedly in the stomach. Dropping Naruto the man kick him in the face hard like donkey kicking it's predator. Two more people walked each holding an arm, the man put his hand on Naruto head, grasping his hair, ripping his silver hair, he screamed. The mans smile fadden into anger. Punching his throat, be could no longer breath nor talk.

 **"crap!"**

 _"Who... who said that!"_ Naruto said in his mind.

 **"Your prisoner.**

 _"What prisoner!?"_

Outside the mind of the boy, a man appeared out of nowhere, he the Naruto being bashed.

"What's going on here!" He demanded an answer.

"Were killing the demon." A female said to the tall man. He walked closer to the crowd, sending off killing intent. The whole crowd felt it and ran off or screamed for there life. Watching some shinobi disappearing. The white haired man notice the bashed kid hair and clothing style.

His t-shirt was pulled up. His eye's widen there was big seal on his stomach. He picked up the boy and left in a flash.

 **Leaf Hot Springs**

Naruto found himself in a weird swear like place. It was big and in-front of was a cage, with the most sinister smile.

 **"Look's like the jailer woke up. Hehe."**

The silver hair boy stumble back, as the thing talked."Were you the one who talked to me, am i dead? Who are you? Where am i" He asked.

 **"ME? Well i have reputation. I'm the NINE TAILED FOX!"**

"Th-the Nine tailed fox? But the fourth hokage killed you..." He panicked, wanting to leave the place he was in."Am i the reason there killing me, am i a demon?"

 **"(sigh) No you brat, i'm the demon your the jailer/human stupid emotional child."**

"But if the fourth hokage didn't kill you... What did he d-"

 **"YOU STUPID CHILD! Your uncle sealed into you! Uh, anyway's i finally healed your sorry ass!"**

"Unclen? You mean the fourth hokage is my Uncle!" The fox stared at him. **"Yes!"**

"Wait what do you mean finally healed."

 **"That man that attacks put a seal on you to prevent my chakra from healing you. An old man got rid of it, so you should be fine, except old scars, your stuck looking like your "daddy". Hehe!** **Your waking up now, will talk later.**

Naruto woke up with a headache. He looked around and saw the leaf hot springs. He notice a white haired man spying more like peeping on women section of the hot springs.

"What the. HEY OLD PERV, YOU KNOW IT'S WRONG TO SPY ON WOMEN!" He shouted, like he forgot thet he was hurt. In shock he put his hand on his throat.

 **(Crash)**

"Ahhhhhh!" Multiple screams were heard from the women's hot springs.

"Ah! Shut up kid, you ruining my research of women!"

"Like i care." He said to him.

"You have no idea, who your taking kid."

"Okay then? Who are you. I am Jiraiy's the toad sage."

"...Never heard of you."

"(Gag) Kids used to have respect, now they're plain mean.(Clears throat) Anyways kid, i got to go! I don't want to be here long, but i might see you in a few months, to check that of yours, don't tell anyone i was got it."

Naruto just nodded. The man named jiraiya left in a spiral of leaves.

* * *

 **Fire Boarder**

Kakashi was not about to fail a mission, even though his mission deadline was close.

He tried to detect chakra signatures, but not a single one, but then he felt someone coming towards them, really fast. A blur past them. I felt familiar, afraid of it being a spy, he signal his team and Rin to follow this mysterious person, but also keep a low profile.

They all turned back and went on to pursue this mysterious person.

'Well shit!" Kakashi thought. Months of trying to locate Master jiraiya wasted on a person who was running away or leaving from the direction of the village. Kakashi was pissed but he couldn't let anger take over.

The blur stopped and ran towards them, kakashi stopped quick and pulled out a kunai, ready for an attack to happen. But nothing happened, they were perfectly hidden and nothing happened.

"Nice to see yeah kakashi!"

Kakashi looked up and saw master jiraiya sitting on a tree watching them.

'Well this makes my job better.'

"Master Jira-"

"Don't say nothing, he's already healed."

"Wh-what!?"

"I shouldn't bother going back there any more."

"But how did you know about him?" Asked kakashi looking confused behind is double mask.

"When your in the village for twelve months, you get bored."

"TWELVE months, twelve months and you've been in village." Now kakashi was pissed, anger took over him.

"Well i was researching, okay and i may have overheard about him having trouble about the old fox." Jiraiya stared at kakashi, like he didn't care about the fact that he was pissed. Jiraiya threw something at him. He caught it with one hand, opened it and read carefully, he closed it and glared at the man. Giving a signal to his team and Rin, they headed towards the village.

"What a waste of time right kakashi!" Rin said, she laughed nervously.

Kakashi glared at Rin.

* * *

Jiraiya ran through the tree's, taking a moment to think.'Was that Rin.'

* * *

 **8:30 Leaf Village**

It was a traumatic, terrible day for Naruto, he hasn't been attacked since he was 4 after his mother death, that day, he been beaten, mutilated, he's been to burned, kick in the face 5 times in the same minute, his back was almost broken in the 7 cervical vertebra. His head was even crack. But this attack was just plain weak. That's what naruto thought.

Walking home, sneaking, trying not to get caught, he could jump roof to roof, but he was just a little boy, who could, his foot and fall face flat to the ground."Hm, the stars looked nice tonight. Maybe i'll stay a little longer out."

Instead of going home, Naruto headed out to the park.

* * *

 **Village Gate**

Kakashi stopped and turned around to look at his team, go rest, i'll go report with Rin." His team and Rin nodded. Rin stopped, before she could take one step in the village grounds. Kakashi looked back and saw Rin hesitate."What's the matter!" Kakashi demanded.

"I'm afraid."

"And why are you afraid."

"What if i go on a rampage, when i enter."

"It's been years, Rin don't worry about it."

Rin took a deep breath and took one step.

"she's with me!" Kakashi said to the two chunin. Kakashi motioned for Rin to follow her. They were about to close the gates and it was night, Kakashi didn't really care about it that much.

"So where's Minato sensei, you've been avoiding this question for months now and who's this person who was healed by Master Jiraiya."

Kakashi kept walking trying to avoid the question. Rin looked up and smiled."Is he the Hokage."

"He died, years ago!" He plainly said.'Try not show sadness.'

kakashi looked back and saw Rin crying.

* * *

 **Hokage Tower**

Kakashi and Rin walked inside, Rin behind Kakashi nervous about her sudden appearance. Kakashi bow and handed him the scroll Jiraiya gave him. The third Hokage opened it noticing Rin and glaring at her. He began to read it and closed it immediately and whispered to himself."Damn you Jiraiya."

(cough)"Kakashi i would like a report of the mission, which was not needed in the first place. I would like to talk to your friend here. If you don't mind."

"Yes." Kakashi left the room."

"Rin, how did you manage to survive."

"Well i was told that i was in a coma. By these nice small town. They managed to help me, after they found my body."

"Interesting, well tell me this, what happened during your mission."

"I was captured by mist ninjas and they placed the three tails inside me, but it was only chakra of the beast." Rin stopped to take a deep breath."Kakashi rescued me and i felt it inside of me, i tried to talked to kakashi about not returning to the village, but he kept resisting and told me to keep up. He stopped and started killing them, i was hiding and then i saw the perfect opportunity to not return to the village, i scarified everything."

Hiruzen looked at Rin. She looked back, he was thinking, then began to speak."Well Rin, your story made me believe it and i have one thing to say to you. Your no longer allowed to leave the village."

Rin eye's widen."... Lord ho-"

"I'm sorry Rin, but if Mist ninja, find out your alive, they might release the three tails, i won't risk the village. I'm sorry."

Rin nodded and didn't say a word.

"You might find a surprise in kakashi home." He smiled and Rin looked very confused.

* * *

 **Leaf Village Shopping district**

Rin and Kakashi side by side like they used to but this time Rin not going lover mode. Kakashi kinda missed that about her. But he also changed, the both of them could no longer go back to there old selves.

"Nice night, isn't it kakashi."

"It is!" The silver hair man, started to examine the her, he was always analytical and a great person who can look inside the person, he can even tell what they feel."Everything alright.'

"What do you mean!"

"You seen a little different, the way you came out of his office. You seen worried and stressed." Kakashi said, Rin shook her head.

"I feel fine..." Rin changed her face to look happy."So i hear you have something or someone to show me!?"

"Oh... right i do, your go to like his."

"The two walked towards the homes and apartments of people heading out to his old home. He missed his apartment and hated that home, but since his apartment had one room, Kakashi and Naruto could no longer stay there. Plus he wanted to see how Naruto would be like in a big space but small place.

* * *

 **Village Park**

Naruto sat on the swing watching the stars. But also thinking about the attack.'So it's the fox fault.'

His face was neutral, just staring at the stars. He heard talking, one of them he could tell was his Dad. He smiled and got down, running perfectly timing he jump on Kakashi and he hugged his dad.. Rin was surprised, she thought her vision was blurred because she two of the same. A smaller version of Kakashi.

"Naruto, i would like you to meet Rin. Rin this Naruto." Kakashi said in boredom. Both Rin and Naruto looked at each other.

"Is... he your son!" Rin asked.

"Yes he is, i'm his biological father." Kakashi said not changing his lazy posture and attitude.

"Well... he's... just so adorable." Rin grabbed him and hugged him tightly. Naruto broke free and hid behind kakashi. He blushed.

Kakashi spoke"Rin i'll tell about what happened!"

* * *

 **Hatake Home**

Kakashi gave Rin a footage of something. To her surprised it was there old team. The video was alittle distorted but enough to be seen.

"Stupid Kakashi, those were my favourite goggles!"

"At least i don't have to see them anymore!"

"What did you say."

"What are you deaf or something."

"Shut up you you Bastard!"

"Obito don't say that."

"Sorry Rin."

"Obito don't apologise to me. Apologise to Kakashi."

"I'm so-sorry Bastard."

"Obito!"

Rin smiled at the film. It was old, eight years ago, video cameras became a new thing and eight years changed it. To them it was an old memory from the past recorded, to be shown.

* * *

 **September 15 Hatake Home**

Months passed and Rin got to knew more about Naruto and Naruto the same thing. The two got along, very well.

Kakashi got time to himself because of it, but today was a special day because was Kakashi 21 birthday. He never celebrated his birthday because it was "not important" but Naruto and Rin and didn't care. It was important because if Kakashi didn't exist, Naruto wouldn't either. So it was important. The two planned his day, without him knowing, but Kakashi had a feeling. Naruto also told him that he was beaten, which anger the older Hatake.

"So what's the first thing the list say's." Naruto asked Rin."Well first we have to make the food. You know birthdays aren't important as other celebration's. But wanna try something new." Rin said.

"So whatcha get for dad." Naruto said to Rin."got him a sleeping mask, you know so he has a lesser chance of suffocating in his sleep."

"Haha!"

"What did you get for your father." in askd.

"Well i got him, a new kunai and shuriken set. Well, you at least your gifted will be useful." Rin said with a smile.

"Are you to dating." Naruto said out of the blue.

"I wish."

"Go ask him."

"I'm worried he would say no." She said to him.

The two walked out of the one story home, Naruto saw Hinata.

"Hi Hinata."

Hinata looked at Naruto and blushed at him, she ran the other way.

"You know, i think she's always sick." Naruto told Rin. Rin shook her head.

"Are you sure it isn't anything else." Rin said to Naruto.

"Um no. I think she's always sick." The boy said.

"I like how you look like your father."

"Well when someone attacks you and leaves you with scars that will never go away. it has other ways to make you feel different."

"I just can't believe that someone so heartless would that to you."

"Well i wish i knew there identity so i can pummel them to the ground." Naruto cut himself and summon his little dogs who grew a little."I would like you to meet Aki, Haru, Hideki and Kaede. I was going to summon them earlier but i forget sometimes."

"Don't worry about it, at least i get to know them."

"Nice to meet you." Aki said to Rin, licking her hand.

"And it's very nice to meet you. You know your nicer then Pakkun."

"Thank you."

The two and the four dogs continued to walked down the road. Rin started to realise that Naruto isn't much like his father, personality wise, but the same when broken.

"You know if you tried, you could get all the girls." Rin said jokingly.

"Well i don't mind being chased, but having all of them would be crazy, but i do have one girl in mind."

"Hinata!"

"Sakura!"

"Uh... what?" Naruto seemed confused."

"I meant Hinata did seem sick."

"Oh yeah."

"I like Sakura but she likes, Sasuke the Bastard."

"You don't seem to like him that much way."

"Well he's arrogant and thinks he's better than everyone, which he's not. The greatest person in the village or ninja, would be the fourth Hokage. You know i didn't tell anyone this, but one day i want to become Hokage."

"You remind me of someone, who had the same dream."

"I do?"

"His name was Obito."

"What happened to him?" Naruto asked."He was killed in action."

"Oh..."

"Well let's get your Father birthday starting. Here's the list." Rin gave naruto the list, he read it carefully.

"Haru, your on cake duty, Aki, guest duty. Hideki you distract dad and Kaede your with me." Naruto order his pals. Rin saw the same leadership Naruto has, like kakashi after he changed. Kakashi never told anyone about Rin but two months ago, the hokage told the whole village and also mentioned the three tails after that they started treating her like they do with Naruto. But she didn't care, she was home and that all she cared about.

* * *

 **Village Shopping District**

Kakashi was on duty, watching the boring village do it's everyday thing, there are things he heard that are new to the village like, coloured television. Still getting use to it being in place like, the ramen stand and dumpling shop. But never in a restaurant because that would seem rude to have. He starting to feel old because of it, when he was ten television was becoming popular, but television existed before when his father was around. They use to be a family farm, but the family was losing money and all of them had to become ninja, which killed most of the family.

"Well nothing there, nothing, nothing, nothing.'I could still become a farmer like my great grand father.' Kakashi was bored until he saw Rin and Naruto walking with Kaede.'Interesting.'

He began to follow them, he notice them go to place he never dare go into. The sweet store. He was more of the sour and spice guy. Which fit his demeanour. He saw them leave with a box.'This is very interesting. The women who owned the shop was sweet old lady. He then saw then go into the ramen stand, which didn't catch his curiosity. Rin always told him, curiosity killed the cat. Which he never understood.

"What's going on?"

He then saw them leave towards the homes and apartment section of the village.

* * *

 **Hatake Home**

He notice something weird. He heard screaming and shattering. Kakashi panicked and ran straight inside his home, only to see that he was surprised by many people.'Wrong house, social alert.' Kakashi stumble a little."What's going on here."

"Happy birthday Dad." Naruto said, running to his father to give a hug.

He saw everyone he knew. Asuma, Kurenai, Guy, Ibiki, Anko, Kotetsu, Izumo, Hayate and others he barely talks to.

"Ah the most happiest day for youth. Right Kakashi."

"Guy!"

"Well what are we waiting for. It's Kakashi birthday." Rin said.

Everyone went to greet and wish Kakashi a happy birthday, which he responded with a nod. He seemed patient outside but on the inside he wasn't. He opened his gifts, liking some and others he didn't, but he had to seem nice. The only gift he appreciated was from his son, Naruto, he told the whole crowd, that his gift was useful. But at the end of the day, Kakashi felt warm and loved because today was his day.


End file.
